Wait
by Bumbllebee
Summary: Soda and Katie decided to take a chance on one another. He had trust issues; she was different. How will they survive the twists and turns in life's road? Together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I'm Bee. First story, as you may have noticed. **

**Summary: Katie and Sodapop have been dating for a little over a year. It took some time for him to trust after losing Sandy. But, when something happens that changes everything, what will the young couple do? Will they survive their relationship?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

"Soda!" I giggled helplessly, "stop it!"

I was sitting in the living room of the Curtis house, watching in laughter as my boyfriend and his younger brother rolled around the floor, doing some sort of dance fight. It would have been frightening if they weren't both laughing and threatening each other ridiculously. Soda has an infectious laugh, and once he started, I couldn't help but join in.

"Don't worry, Katie," Ponyboy grunted, "I won't mess up your boyfriend's pretty face too badly." I could hear someone snickering in the kitchen. Two Bit walked out, a beer in one hand, and a slice of cake in the other.

"Yeah, right, Pony," he said, "didn't Michelle almost give you a broken nose last week?" I could see Pony blushing, but he continued his quest to defeat Sodapop.

Michelle is Ponyboy's only "girl friend." They aren't dating, they just hang out. They do all the stuff friends do, really. Last week, Ponyboy had come home, followed by a sobbing Michelle. He kept saying he was fine over and over again, and no one knew why for a minute. Then, he turned and there was a large amount of blood running from his nose. He later told us that the two of them had been playing baseball, and while he was trying to teach her how to throw the ball properly, she accidentally sent the ball flying into his face. Everyone still teased him relentlessly about it. I thought she was a sweet girl. Her dad died a few months back, and that's why she and Pony are so close. They both know how to deal with loss.

It finally seemed that the fight ended. To me the winner was unclear; I never would understand how they judged a winner. Soda came over to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"See, I always win babe," he said, kissing the top of my head. I could hear Ponyboy grumbling something about him being a cheat.

"My hero," I teased, but I gazed at him lovingly all the same. It's weird having a boyfriend so much taller than you. I'm not ridiculously short- Sodapop is just ridiculously tall. I mean, I'm five foot three! That is perfectly average.

"Hey, guys, stop with the looks of love. You make me wanna puke." I scowled. Leave it to Steve to ruin the perfect moment. Just to spite him, I gave Soda a kiss.

Then I threw a pillow at him.

"Woah, take it easy! You've got one hell of an arm on ya," Steve said, holding his arms up in surrender. I laughed, and bounded over to him, punching him in the stomach.

"And don't you ever forget it," I warned. He smiled and ruffled my hair. I frowned. We had always gotten on fairly well, Steve and me. Occasionally, he bugged me to no ends, and I irritated the hell out of him. But, we managed to stay civil. I loved the whole gang, and I _think _they all like me fairly well.

"Hey, Katie, it's getting pretty late. You staying, or do you want me to walk you home?" I glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty. My mom would already be in bed, and she didn't like it when I came home late.

"I'll stay. Just let me call my mom first." He nodded, and went to sit on the couch. I picked up the phone and dialed. My mother answered groggily.

"Hello?" I could hear the sleep in her voice. She's a nurse who always has odd hours, so she tries to get as much sleep as possible.

"Hi, mom. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm staying at Soda's tonight." My mom is fairly acceptant of my relationship with Soda. But I did have boundaries.

"Alright," she said, obviously tired, "but _be safe._" I blushed at the double meaning in her words.

"Mom!" I said hurriedly, and turned to look at Soda. I sighed in relief. He was watching the t.v.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Katie." There was a click, and I hung up too. I walked over to the couch and sat beside Soda, stifling a yawn. He, however, noticed.

"Tired?" He asked. I nodded drowsily. I squealed as he picked me up and carried me to his room. "Night everyone!" He shouted. They all had the same response.

"Be careful you two. Don't want no more mouths to feed, do we Darry?" I was so glad I was facing the wall. Two Bit was trying to bother me, of course.

"What do you care? You don't pay the bills." I snorted. Typical Darry. We reached Soda's room. Ponyboy had fallen asleep on the couch, and it was dark and silent. I snuggled into the bed beside Soda. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Night, baby," he said. He sounded as tired as I was.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I asked. My eyelids fluttered drowsily.

"Mmm." I kissed him again, and settled down for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Feel free to review, even if you hated it.**

**Until next time-**

**Bee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Bee here. I'm going to keep this short so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. They belong to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of yelling.

"Say uncle!"

"Never!" I groaned and rolled over. Someone in the house was obviously wrestling with someone else, but it was too early for me to figure out who. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Ponyboy walked in. He stopped when he saw me.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were in here..." he said, trailing off. I couldn't help but smile. He was so shy and polite, sometimes it worried me. I waved him in.

"Come in. It is your room, you know,' I said seriously. He laughed and walked over to his side of the room. I saw him reach over and pull something from his bedside table. A book, it appeared. "Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"Gone with the Wind. I think it's time I... finished it," he said, a sad look fogging his eyes. I moved here shortly after the big rumble. Everyone had told me all about what happened. Ponyboy running away with Johnny, Johnny and Dallas dying, and everything in between. It was sad, but I knew it was worse for Ponyboy. He took me to Johnny's grave one day after school a few months ago.

"He was something special," he had told me. At the time, I didn't understand his words. But he just looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. He wasn't crying, but that didn't mean anything. It was hard enough for me to leave my best friend in New York when I moved, but at least I knew she was alive.

"Well, good for you. It's a good book," I said, trying to cheer him up. He smiled weakly at me. I patted the spot on the bed next to me. He came over reluctantly. I tousled his hair.

"It's hard sometimes, you know? I don't get why people gotta die. It's just..." he stopped, but I hugged him quickly.

"Hey," I said warmly, "I know he was your buddy but, at least you got me." I grinned proudly. He laughed, and I was glad. He had a cute laugh. "Now, whatta ya say we get up and see what the hell is going on in there." I stood up, yawning. "God, what time is it?"

"I think it's eight." Ugh. Way too early for me to function. "I'm suprised you aren't used to it yet. You practically live here. You're almost as bad as Two Bit," he grinned, tousling my hair. I punched him playfully in the arm.

As I suspected, it was Two Bit who was wrestling with... Steve. They looked like a jumbled mess.

"Say uncle!" Steve demanded, but Two Bit stopped him.

"I'm gonna cut off your air!" He shouted. I winced. Why were boys so loud? I could smell coffee in the kitchen, so I headed that way.

"Boys," I muttered as I walked. "Shouldn't you be at work, Stevie? It's almost nine." He immediately stopped.

"Shit! I gotta go. Hey, Soda man, come on!" He punched Two Bit on the head, "Uncle. Jesus!" Two Bit released him, and came over and bowed to me.

"Thanks, babe. Couldn't have done it without 'cha." And with that he followed me into the kitchen.

I saw Sodapop getting his hat on, and Ponyboy fixing his breakfast lazily. Since it was Saturday, he didn't have school and Soda was off work early. I snuck up behind Soda and covered his eyes.

"Guess who," I said, placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Well, you aren't Carol, since I paid her last night and she promised there weren't any strings attached..." he said, and I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh, ha ha," I said, kissing him tenderly. He smiled when I released him.

"Hey darlin'" he drawled. I smiled and let go of him to pour myself some coffee. He glanced at the clock and turned to Steve's yells of, "come on man!" "Sorry, I don't mean to rush, but I _really_ gotta go. I'll be back at one. Don't have too much fun with Pony!" He kissed me one more time, and headed out the door.

"I won't! We'll just continue our secret affair!" I shouted to him. I could hear his laughing as he got into Steve's truck and drove off.

I got myself some toast and sat beside Ponyboy at the table. He was gazing intently at his book. "Hey, Pony, what's new?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Hey, Pony, I'm running away to Alaska because I took advantage of you one night, and now I'm expecting your child." He turned to face me.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just wanted to get your attention. So, got any big plans for the day?" I asked. Ponyboy didn't get out a lot as far as I knew, but he did have a couple of friends he hung out with on the weekend.

"Me and Michelle are going to the movies. She wants to go see some new movie and told me I had to go," he said glumly. I held back a laugh. It was probably a girly movie, but I was pretty sure Pony would do anything for that girl. She was like his sister.

"Well, have fun. I'll clean your house or something," I said. He stared at me. Honestly, I don't know why no one thinks cleaning is fun. I turn on the radio as loud as I can, and I really get into it.

"I'm going to leave before you infect me," Ponyboy said. And with that, he was out the door. Sighing, I put my dish in the sink and turned on the radio.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**Same as always. Let me know what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

True to his word, Soda came home at one o' clock.

Well, actually he came home at one twenty six.

But who's counting.

I temporarily lost track of time, so when he came home I was dusting, dancing, and singing at the top of my lungs. I don't know how long he stood there for, but when I turned around, he was leaning against the door with an amused expression on his face. I blushed.

"Soda... I didn't hear you come in," I said quickly. I turned off the radio hastily and bit my lip, smiling guiltily. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest to hide my embarassment.

"I didn't know you were so good at doing a lot of things at once. Well... actually I did," he smirked cheekily. My blush deepened, "but, I had no idea you could dance so well." I slapped his arm sweetly.

"Shut up," I said, smiling. He was wearing his greasy DX shirt, but I couldn't have cared less. What was a little grease anyways? It was who he was, after all. "So, how many girls hit on you today," I said, just to tease him.

He looked at me, still obviously amused. "I lost count after eight," he taunted. I rolled my eyes. Even though we were teasing each other, I knew he was serious. Girls flocked after him, like he was some kind of wounded animal. Please. He might be gorgeous and sweet, but he could be downright evil when he wanted to. Like when he dumped a bucket of water on my head after I had just finished drying my hair.

That was _not_ okay.

"Yeah, well, guys were just swarming your house today. All begging for me to date them."

"Yeah, right. Give me their names, and they wont be able to walk for a long time, baby," he said protectively. I inwardly sighed. He was almost perfect.

Almost.

The door opened, and Steve walked in carrying a Pepsi. I saluted him and kissed Soda lightly.

"I'm going to go get your mail. I'll see you in a few," I said. He was about to say something when Steve cut in.

"Go ahead, Katie. I'll take care of Soda baby while your gone," he said, ruffling Soda's hair and making kissing sounds. Soda gave me a look which told me to leave before I got hurt. I smiled and shook my head.

Boys.

The walk to the mailbox took me about... two minutes. I decided to walk down the street and back, just to get some air. It was a nice day out, and the street was oddly quiet. I turned and headed toward the DX. I knew I would get really tired on the way, but I told myself to at least try. I shifted through the mail as I walked. It wasn't like anyone cared.

Bill, bill, bill, bill,Mr. Sodapop Curtis, bill, bill...

Wait, what?

Mr. Sodapop Curtis?

I stopped walking. No one is the Curtis family _ever_ got mail unless it was a bill of some kind, or a letter from the state. And those were always addressed to Darry. I bit my lip hesitantly. I was getting curious. I turned and started walking back to the house. I tip toed quietly onto the front porch and sat in a chair, hoping no one would notice me. I decided that it was practically my right to read the letter. I mean, we were dating. We were practically married we were together so often! It wouldn't be wrong.

Just a teeny tiny federal crime.

But, it wasn't like anyone was going to turn me in.

I slipped my finger under the fold and slowly began opening the letter. It ripped easily, and I pulled the letter out. I could hear a commotion from inside the house. It sounded like someone was coming outside. I scanned over the letter quickly. My eyes widened in horror.

No.

No way.

There isnt- it isn't possible.

I gasped and tears started falling from my eyes. I dropped the letter and set the bills down beside me. The door opened only to reveal a smiling, laughing Soda. He looked at me, but I turned my head quickly, like I was looking at something else.

"Hey, I was just going to come look for you. What are you doing?" Soda looked at the mail and the torn envelope with his name on it. "Reading my mail? I thought you were a good girl, Katie," he laughed, pushing back my hair. I turned to face him.

He stopped laughing immediately. I could imagine what I looked like. Red eyes, tears on my face, the whole show. His expression went from confusion, to anger, to sadness, to fury in about three seconds.

"What happened, Katie? Did someone hurt you? Is something happening?" His eyes scanned my body, checking for signs of injury. I shook my head.

"No. It's the- it's the l-letter. It says- it says," I said, but I couldn't produce anything more. I leaned into him, crying and hugging him at the same time. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confusion in his voice. All I could do was point to the letter on the ground. "Babe, you need to let go of me if you want me to get it." I continued crying, but unlatched myself from him. He picked up the letter, and I could see him reading it. He paled, and looked shocked. I bit my lip, and he turned to me.

Then he grabbed me and hugged me as tight as my lungs would allow.

I was unaware of the people now crowding the front porch. I just her Soda's whispers of reassurance. He lifted his head, and I could tell he was saying something to the crowd. I let go of him, only to see the confused looks of Two Bit, Ponyboy, Steve, and Darry.

"What's up with you, shorty?" Steve asked me seriously. I couldn't bring the words from my mouth. Soda motioned for Ponyboy to come and sit with me as he stood up. Pony looked at me with confusion, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, what's wrong Katie?" This came from Two Bit. He wasn't smiling like he normally was. He looked like everyone else. Suddenly, Soda spoke up.

"I've been drafted."

I collapsed into more sobs. Black began surrounding me, and I felt someone grab my arm.

This can't be happening.

* * *

**I know this probably sounds familar, but stick with me.**

**Things are going to change.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me again. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

'... she okay?..."

"... hope so..."

"... can't believe it..."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. What happened? I racked my brain trying to remember. Sitting on the porch, Soda came out, the letter.

Oh.

The letter.

I looked around, and recognized the familar untidy room I was in. I could hear voices outside the room, but I was too tired to try and decipher who. I couldn't believe this was happening. My Soda. He was going to war. He might not... No, don't even think that. I decided to go and see everyone. I was being selfish. The guys care just as much about Soda as I do. I slowly made my way to the door, hesitating slightly. I didn't want to face everyone. They were bound to look at me with pity. I sighed, knowing I was facing the inevitable. I walked out of the room and down the short hallway. I peeked around the corner. Soda was sitting on the couch, staring at the television blankly. Darry was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Steve was beside Soda, trying to talk to him, but his face looked red. Two Bit was nowhere to be found, nor was Ponyboy. I stepped out ito the light, causing the floor to squeak in the process. Three sets of eyes turned to face me. Steve and Soda stood up at the same time, but Soda got to me first. He started kissing my head, my neck, my nose. Everywhere he could. And I couldn't help the tears falling from my eyes again, could I?

"Oh, Soda, this can't be happening," I sobbed. He didn't say anything, just started stroking my hair and kissing me. Steve looked at me pointedly and gestured at what I knew was Darry's room. The door was closed, and muffled noise was coming out of it. My heart sank.

Ponyboy.

I let go of Soda, with much reluctance, and looked at him. "Soda, I need to talk to Pony. I promise to stay with you all day, I just... please. Please take them outside and talk to them. I _need _to do this," I whispered urgently. He nodded, and kissed me one more time, then turned to go outside. I saw him sit on the porch, and Steve followed instinctively. I looked at Darry with pleading eyes, and he seemed to know what I meant.

Thank God for small miracles.

Everyone was out on the porch, so I stepped towards the closed door. I knocked quietly.

"Go away," was the response.

"Ponyboy, please let me in," I said, my crying evident in my voice. It seemed like years before anything happened.

A lock clicked, and I opened the door.

Ponyboy was sitting on the bed, face down. I could hear him crying, but I didn't say anything. I just sat down beside him and waited.

The minutes ticked on.

And on.

And on.

Finally, when I was about to give up hope and leave, Ponyboy spoke.

"It isn't fair."

I turned to face him. His eyes were red and I immediately wanted to comfort him. I moved closer to him and gestured for him to sit with me. He launched himself into my arms, and began to cry. I stroked his hair as Soda had done for me. He seemed content with this, so I allowed him to continue.

He let go of me soon after, and looked at me sadly. "Why him, Katie? Why Soda?"

My heart cried out in agony. This young boy, forced to grow up so quickly in his years, was having to face the possibility of death once again. I wanted to tell him everything would be okay, that it would all work out in the end, but seeing his tortured face made me think. I couldn't tell him things I couldn't promise. I wouldn't give him the false hope that I knew what the outcome would be.

"Because life is totally unfair."

It was the most I could come up with. Ponyboy was still young and fragile, at least to me, and I didn't want to break him completely. "Listen Pony. Life has a funny way of working. Sometimes it seems like the world hates you, but really it doesn't. There has to be a balance of good and bad, you dig?" He nodded.

"Thanks, Katie. Could you... would you send Darry in. I need to talk to him," he said, clearing his throat as an afterthought. I nodded, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left. The boys were in the same position I left them. I opened the screen door.

"Darry, he wants to talk to you." Darry looked at me, the shock evident on his face. Although they were brothers, Darry and Ponyboy didn't bond exactly the same way Pony and Soda did. I pointed to his room. He stood up and walked into his room, still obviously wondering why Ponyboy wanted to talk to him.

"Listen, man. I'm gonna go try and find Two Bit 'fore he does anything stupid. I'll see you tomorrow," Steve said. Steve saluted me, and I cracked a weak smile. He gave me a gruff, one armed hug, and bounded down the stairs and out the gate. I sat down next to Sodapop and put my head on his shoulder. He put an arm around me.

"Well, looks like I'm leaving the country in two weeks," he said sadly. I sniffled, but said nothing. He rubbed my arm. "Hey, now. Don't look so sad, dollface. I'm gonna come back. Can't let any other guy steal your heart now, can I?" I smiled and looked at him. His features looked twisted between sadness and happiness.

"No, I guess not," I said. I pondered the question on my mind since I read the letter. I didn't read much. "How long are you there for?"

"Six months, unless I get shot or something. Maybe I'll get some guy to shoot me in the leg so I can come home early," he said. I knew he was kidding, but I looked at him in horror. He quickly added, "Just kidding."

I sighed and leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make these the best two weeks ever."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: suggestive content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

Time flies when you're having fun.

It goes even faster when you are waiting for tragedy.

It had been one week and five days since the day Soda got his letter. Steve decided that he wanted to be with his best friend, and was now officially going with Soda to Vietnam. I cried for Steve too, but he just punched me in the arm and told me he was too tough to die. The days seemed like they were getting shorter, but I had to make sure I spent every waking moment with Soda.

I hadn't left the Curtis house except to go home and get some things I needed to survive. My mom was being understanding, and had even gone over to tell Sodapop that if he died, she would have to kill him. He grinned and assured her he would be fine. I spent everyday with Sodapop. I went with him to work, even though his boss told me I was costing him business. Yeah, right. I bought a Pepsi, just to get him to shut up though. I stayed at his house every night. He held me in his arms while I cried, or he talked to me and I listened. Every time I thought of his departure, my stomach felt sick.

It was Wednesday, and Soda and Steve were leaving on Friday. I had only two and a half days left before a time gap of six months was going to slap me in the face. Soda seemed to be nervous, but I could tell he wasn't worried. I knew he didn't want to worry me, but I really thought he wasn't afraid. After all, he would have Steve.

But that just meant one more person I could lose.

I sat on the couch, reading a book. Soda came and sat beside me, and I put my head in his lap and looked up at him.

"Hey, handsome." He grinned and leaned in to kiss me. Steve made a gagging noise from the kitchen. I ignored him.

"Hey yourself," he said, pushing my hair out of my eyes."Ready for the big day?"

I swallowed. No, I wasn't ready, I wanted to scream. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to die! "Yeah, I guess."

"Listen, I have a surprise for you tonight. Don't even try 'n guess. You wanna ruin it?" He looked at me smiling. "I want you to go to the store, and stay there until it gets dark. It should only be about ten minutes. Then, come back here real fast, you dig?" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Sure..." I said, questioning him with my voice. He sent me off with a playful shove, and I walked down to the nearest store. It was a small convenience store that stocked nothing but cigarettes and magazines. I waited ten minutes, bought a magazine so I wouldn't make the manager suspicious, and made my way back to the house. I wondered what was going on.

I reached the house, and all the lights seemed to be shut off. There was only a faint glow and a soft hum coming from inside the house. I walked up the front steps and opened the door. "Soda?" I called. I looked at the living room and gasped. There were candles lit and romantic music was playing. Soda was standing there, looking at me with adoration. "What is all this...?"

"I wanted to make tonight memorable. Darry planned a going away dinner tomorrow, so tonight was all I had," he said. He was fidgeting, and I realized he was nervous. I guessed he hadn't been to many dances. But, neither had I. I approached him and put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist. We began swaying to the music, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me in closely and I sighed. It was so perfect.

"How in God's name did you get rid of everyone?" I asked, totally baffled. He laughed.

"I paid Pony to take everyone to the Dingo and then to the drive in," he said. I smiled. But then I remembered why we were doing this. One day. We had one day left before he was gone. I started crying silent tears, but I knew he could tell.

"Don't cry, darlin'. I'll be back before you know it. In fact, you'll probably enjoy the time you are gonna have to yourself. Unless Two Bit annoys the hell outta ya, that is." I laughed between my tears. I looked him in the eyes. They were so brown and warm. Reckless too, but I couldn't see that at that moment. I kissed him passionately, letting all my emotions escape. It seemed like forever, but soon Soda scooped my up and walked towards his bedroom. I giggled.

"Now now, calm down. Don't get ahead of yourself," I said. He looked at me plainly.

"I'm just getting started."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bee here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

I squinted, trying to block out the harsh sunlight coming in from the window. I was in Soda's bed. And for once, so was he. He was facing the wall with his arm around me, his chest rising and falling in a concise pattern. He began to move around, which told me he was waking up. Soda could sleep like a log, so any movement meant he was dreaming or getting up. His eyes fluttered, and he also squinted. He smiled lightly when he saw me.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, pushing my hair from my face.

"Beautiful? Looking in a mirror, are we precious?" I smiled. I moved closer towards Soda, and he yawned. "Better get used to getting up early. I bet you have to get up at four every morning."

"Mmm," he said. I laughed. He apparently wasn't completely awake.

"I'll go get us some coffee." He nodded and shifted further beneath the covers. I was about to leave when Soda spoke up.

"Baby, as much as I love you, I don't want anyone else seeing you like that," he said. I blushed, realizing I wasn't wearing anything. I hastily pulled one of Soda's shirts over my head and walked into the kitchen. Surprise surprise, Two Bit was already there. He took one look at me and grinned.

"Well, well. Late night, Katie? I thought I heard some yelling, but I guess it wasn't what I thought it was," he drawled. I slapped him in the head.

"Just because you are completely jealous of my sexual relationship doesn't mean you have to be disgusting, _Keith_." He continued smiling, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I poured two cups of coffee and headed back to Soda's room. Either Darry wasn't up yet, or he was out. I knew he had taken two days off of work so he could spend them with Soda. "Knock, knock," I said. Soda was sitting up, his bare chest exposed. He smiled at me and I handed him the drink. I scooted into the bed with him. I wondered breifly where Ponyboy was.

"Man, I can't believe I only got one day left here. Seems like I just got my letter yesterday," he said, his eyes stared off dreamily. I wondered what he was thinking. Tears started falling from my eyes lightly, but I wiped them away. I was tuff, I couldn't keep crying. There was no use. "Don't be so upset, dollface. I'll be back so soon, you won't have any time to miss me." I laughed.

"As if that's even possible. I'm going to miss you every single second you aren't here."

"Right back at ya," he said. He kissed me again, and I tried to memorise every single thing I could about him. I wanted to be able to remember how he smelled, how he looked, how he tasted, his voice. I didn't want to lose any details while he was gone. "Katie, I been meaning to ask you something..." he trailed off and I stared at him. My brain went into overdrive. Oh, no. He wants to break up or he's found someone else. His eyes registered my thoughts. "It aint nothing bad. Calm down." I sighed, relieved. Thank goodness. "I was wonderin' if-"

"Soda?"

I groaned. It was Ponyboy. He didn't know I was in here. Thanks, Pony. Moment ruined. Soda laughed.

"Yeah, come in Pony," he called. Pony came in, looking hesitant. He saw me. He saw Soda. He saw Soda's bare chest and my ruffled hair. He blushed deeply and his ears turned red. I smiled.

"I was just wondering if... you wanted to go play football with me for awhile. Just you and me," he said, "no offense Katie. I just wanted to-"

"It's fine," I interrupted. He was going to say something else, but I continued. "Really. I want to have a shower and pretty myself up. It is... Soda's last night-" I broke off. Ponyboy smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Okay... I'll wait in the living room," he said. I smiled at him.

"I'll be out in a minute, Pony." Pony nodded, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have a shower. I expect you to be out until your farewell dinner and," I said as he started to interrupt, "I won't take no for an answer." He shook his head, smiling.

"Fiery, aren't 'cha?" He said. I got out of bed and smiled. Whispering I said,

"And don't you ever forget it."

*****

A few hours later, it was time for dinner. I had done my hair and put on a dress, but I wasn't too dressed up. I knew that I would end up getting dirty, but I would take my chances. It was six o' clock when Soda and Pony came home, laughing with their arms and around each other playfully. I was in the kitchen helping Darry with dinner.

"I'm glad we didn't let Soda cook," I whispered, "or else we would have been eating double chocolate cake and orange potatoes." Darry laughed and gave me a pat on the back.

"Your okay, kid."

"So are you, old man."

Steve, Soda, Darry, Ponyboy, Two Bit, and myself all sat down at the table. Everyone was talking and laughing.

"Wow, you clean up good, kid," Two Bit threw in. I laughed and swatted him with my hand.

"So do you, Keith," I shot. He laughed and resumed stuffing his face.

It was a great night. We turned on music and danced, we played football (I had a slight disadvantage), and we talked. I knew Soda wouldn't forget any of us when he was in Vietnam. I approached Steve, trying to hold back tears. As much as we irritated each other, we were good friends, and I didn't want him to leave any more than I wanted Soda too.

"Hey you," I said, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Hey shorty," he replied, leaning over to mess up my hair. "Gonna miss me?"

I snorted. "Yeah, I'll definetly miss you screwing up my hair every ten minutes." But I looked at him seriously. "Don't do anything stupid. Watch your ass, and Soda's. No one elses. I mean it. I need you guys to come back. I _need _you too." Tears were falling from my eyes by this point, and Steve put a brotherly arm around me.

"Don't worry, short stuff, I'll watch out for Sodapop. And me. I'm too good lookin' to die anyhow," he said, running a hand through his hair. I smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Soda came and pulled me from the couch, looking at Steve. He nodded and waved his hand, turning towards the tv. I started crying again.

"So, this is it, huh? You and Steve are leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, this is it. You know I'm going to miss you more than anything, right dollface?" He asked me softly, running a hand through my hair. I sighed.

"I know, I just wish you didn't have to leave."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

It was silent.

Completely silent.

And empty.

I looked around in horror. No one was in the room. No Soda, no Ponyboy. I knew that they had both fallen asleep in here. Where were they? I stood up frantically and double checked the room.

Empty.

It was five thirty in the morning, so they should have been in bed. I couldn't sleep, of course. I was too worried and too nervous to sleep. I might have managed an hour or two, but the rest of the night I lay restless, hoping I could make time freeze. If I could, then we could run away and never come back. All of the problems would go away, and today wouldn't be such a horrible thought in my mind.

I stumbled out the door, walking silently into the living room. It was dark, but I sat down on the couch soundlessly, pulling my knees to my chest. I was still holding onto some tiny hope that today would be the day the war ended. Maybe today everyone would be sent back home, and a full apology would be issued to the country.

Or, maybe not.

As crazy as it seemed, I wished that I was the one leaving. Then, at least I would know Soda was safe. But I sighed, knowing my dreams were no use. At exactly eleven this morning, Soda and Steve were going to get on a bus and drive to a military station somewhere far away to get the basic training they needed to know how to fight.

Without dying.

I had my fingers crossed, guiltily hoping that they wouldn't pass the physical required to get shipped off. But I realized wishing that would only mean an unlucky future for another man somewhere, a man with a family and a future. Just like Soda.

I couldn't live with myself knowing that I had wanted that.

I closed my eyes, trying desperately to get some sleep in before I was woken up in a little over an hour. My mind began to wander, and I started thinking about the stupid war. It was completely ridiculous, like all wars were. Why didn't people think talking could solve problems? What makes people think killing can solve anything? My eyes drooped, and I let myself sleep, not thinking at all about the day to come.

*****

"Katie? Katie!"

I felt a rough shove, which caused me to fall face first off the couch. I groaned and pulled myself up, only to see the guilty face of Ponyboy looking at me.

"Jesus, kid. What do you want?" I asked, rubbing my sore nose. I looked outside. It was still dark, but the sun seemed to be coming up over the horizon.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just went back to my room and saw you weren't there. Wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, shifting his gaze guiltily.

"Well, I was fine until a certain _someone _decided to throw me off the couch!" I said. I sat myself back on the couch, and Ponyboy frowned.

"Sorry 'bout that..."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just messing with you," I said, allowing myself to smile slightly. But I couldn't forget what day it was. And why I was on the couch. "Where's Soda?"

"I'm not sure. I thought he was with you," he said. My stomach sank. Did he leave super early or something? What was going on?

"No, he isn't. I thought he was with you- wherever you were." I raised my eyebrow, questioning him. He blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"I was in Darry's room. I didn't want to... be alone." I knew what he meant, and I didn't question him any further. I glanced utside again, and saw the sun rising slowly. It was pretty, all pink and gold. I wasn't much of an early riser, so I didn't really watch sunrises. "Actually, I think I'm going to go back to bed for awhile. It's only seven." I stared, distracted. I heard him laugh quietly, walk down the hall, and shut the door. I stood up and wandered around, not really caring where I ended up. I stepped onto the porch, and sat in the same chair I had been in when I had read the horrible letter. It seemed like a lifetime ago, not just two weeks. I saw a figure begin opening the Curtis gate, and immediately tensed. Who would be here so early? It had to mean trouble. The figure stopped. I squinted against the sun, trying to make out who it was.

"Katie? Why are you out here?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Soda. I shrugged. "Watching the sunrise. I might ask you the same question, though. Where were _you_?"

"Me and Steve hung out last night. I didn't want to wake you up, so I put you in bed and left. Sorry," he said, coming up the steps.

"It's okay. Just didn't like not knowing where you were. Thought you were out with some other girl," I smiled. He returned the grin.

"Nah, couldn't do that to you right before I left, could I?" I considered this for a moment, letting him think I thought he was serious.

"I guess not. Where's Steve-o now?"

"I dunno. I just left. Wanted to be there when you got up. Hey, whys your nose red?" Soda asked, looking curiously at my face. I touched my nose. It stung a bit, but there wasn't any blood.

"My other boyfriend beat me up." I shrugged nonchalantly, as if to blow him off. The only words that seemed to have registered to him were "beat me up." His face looked angry. I touched his shoulder. "Calm down, buddy. I was kidding. I fell asleep on the couch and Pony sort of... pushed me off. Complete accident, of course," I added. He let go of the door handle as I said I told him. His face went back to the way it was.

"Oh." He looked at me speculatively. "Come here for a second." I walked up to him, but he pulled me onto his back. I laughed and kissed his head.

"Are you drunk? Are you sure you weren't actually hanging out with Two Bit?" It felt strange being this high up. He was like a giant.

Because I, of course, was not a midget.

"Well, maybe it was Two Bit in disguise," he said as he walked into the house, still carrying me.

"Or maybe," I whispered, "it was Two Bit _out _of disguise."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter will be more emotional.**

**Believe me.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please excuse any errors. I am only human, after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

We sat on the couch for what seemed like years. Mickey Mouse was on, and Two Bit had inevitably shown up. He gave me a tackle/hug that I tried to return whole heartedly. At around quarter after ten, Darry had announced that it was time to get going. I grasped Soda's hand, believing that if I did, he wouldn't be able to leave. He sensed my anxiety, and gave me a hug. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, even though I knew I would break my own promise as soon as we reached the bus station. Ponyboy, Darry, and Two Bit were piled into the Curtis truck, along with myself. Steve was driving his own car, which Two Bit had oh so gallantly offered to watch for him while he was away. Steve looked reluctantly at him before replying,

"You trash that car, and I will personally _kill _you."

The tension in the vehicle was thick. No one wanted to say anything that would upset Soda. You don't hold grudges when someone you care about could die. And you definitely don't start fights. Darry stared blankly ahead, and I was a little bit worried that he wasn't paying attention. He did manage to get us all there safely and in... four pieces. It appeared that we weren't the only ones saying good bye today. I saw a small group of people huddled together around a table, hugging and talking. I saw one man who couldn't have been older than twenty hugging a woman with a swollen stomach. I felt quite depressed, if I'm being perfectly honest. There was an air of sadness. Soda announced that he was going to check in and get his stuff. Two Bit looked around, and apparently spotted someone he knew. He said, "Tony!", and began rushing over to where a man was standing across the street. Lucky him. That left Ponyboy, Darry, and myself standing beside the truck, looking around in complete confusion. What were we supposed to do?

"I'm going to go make sure Soda's got everything."

I looked up, seeing Darry look at Ponyboy. He didn't say anything, just nodded. Darry looked at me, almost asking for permission.

"Go ahead," I said. He took one last look at us, and jogged over to where I assumed Soda was. I couldn't really tell. My eyes were watery, but no tears had fallen yet. "You okay, Pony?"

Ponyboy looked up from the ground. He shuffled his feet, his hands digging into his pockets. "Yeah." An overwhelming urge to comfort him shook me. Here I was, the girlfriend. And there he was, the biological brother. I put an arm around him, and he didn't pull away.

"Don't look so sad, or I'm going to start crying. And there isn't anything worse than a weepy woman," I said, trying to cheer him up. He gave a quiet chuckle, but continued to look around at anything but my face.

"Look at all these guys. They aren't old. They... they shouldn't have to do this," he said, a hint of anger leaking into his voice. I sighed remorsefully.

"I know."

We stood there together, absorbing our surroundings for a long time. We probably wouldn't have moved if Steve and Soda hadn't approached, laughing loudly at something or another. I released Pony and shoved Steve out of my way.

"Hey. Get everything?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist. Steve scowled, but went to talk to Ponyboy. That alone completely amused me. I mean, I was still totally sad, but the fact that Steve cared enough to talk to Pony before he left made me feel better.

"Yeah. I hafta go to some camp in the west for three weeks before I'm actually shipped off. They said I might be able to come back for a couple days before I go," he said.

"That's good," I replied. I looked at my watch. Ten forty five. We had approximately twenty minutes before I wouldn't see Soda again for an eternity. "Hey, you never finished asking me that question," I said, suddenly remembering we had been interrupted in the middle of our conversation. Soda frowned.

"Oh, right. It ain't anything," he said quickly. It was my turn to frown. He was lying.

"Come on. Tell me. I won't be able to sleep if I don't know what it was. My curiosity wound us up here, remember?" I said, trying to look completely innocent. He laughed.

"Not really, dollface. It woulda happened anyways. It was more you being nosy..."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "I still want to know." He cocked his head to the right momentarily. I could tell he was thinking about whatever it was, playing out the pros and cons in his mind.

"Okay. This ain't nothing fancy, but I just wanted to... ya know... promise to be mine forever. It'll give me something to keep fighting for." He blushed slightly, but it faded away quickly. I couldn't say anything. "I mean, you don't have too, it's just an idea..."

"Are you kidding? Of course I promise! You know I'm already yours. Forever. Sure you don't want to rethink that, though? I'm a tad annoying sometimes," I said, reaching up to kiss him. He laughed, his eyes filled with their usual warmth and recklessness.

"I'm pretty sure," he said, clearing any doubt from my mind. I could hear a woman yelling for all recruits to come to the bus. Darry and Two Bit had reappeared at some point, and I released Soda to let everyone else say their goodbyes. Darry clapped him on the back.

"Don't you go dying, or doing anything stupid," he looked pointedly at Steve who raised his hands, "because if you don't come back, then I'm stuck with just Ponyboy. And we couldn't get along without you." Soda looked at him fondly, hugged Darry, and walked over to Two Bit. Steve was making his way around as well.

"It's been fun man. Glory, is it going to be boring without you an' Steve," he drawled. "Don't know how I'm gonna entertain myself." He looked at me and winked. I very sweetly told him to shut the hell up. Soda just shook his head and laughed. He shook Two Bit's hand and approached Ponyboy.

Ponyboy had been silent ever since I finished talking to him. "Be careful, Soda. Please be careful. I mean it. I would miss you so much..." Tears were falling from his eyes now, but not as much as they were from mine.

"Don't worry, little buddy. I'll make sure nothing happens to me. I love you, Ponyboy. You be careful too, you dig?" Soda hugged Ponyboy tightly and Pony returned with as much force as he could muster. They released each other, and with one last pat on the back, Ponyboy, Darry, Steve, and Two Bit headed towards the bus to wait for Soda. I was crying completely, but not noisily. They were quiet tears, the ones that mean the most. I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest.

"Don't get hurt. P-please don't get h-hurt. I can't do this without you. I really c-cant!" I cried, my voice muffled slightly by the shirt pressed against my face. He pulled me off, and took my face in his hands. I looked at him, seeing new emotions. In his eyes were fear, determination, and love.

"I love you, Katie. I really, really love you," he said. I burst into more tears, not able to stop. So much for my stupid promise. He kissed me, and I didn't want to let go. I tried to tell him everything I couldn't through my embrace. I tried to tell him he couldn't die, and he couldn't get hurt. I tried to make him see how much I couldn't handle losing him, or even Steve. I tried to let him know I more than loved him, I needed him.

He broke off, and grasped my hand. We walked towards the bus where Darry and they guys were standing. Everyone said their last goodbyes, hugging and laughing. With a final kiss, Soda stepped onto the bus. He leaned out of it momentarily, and said,

"I promise to come back for you, Katie. And for everyone else, too."

I collapsed into more tears, and with that, the bus pulled away. It wound down the road and disappeared. I kept crying and shaking. I felt an arm around me.

"He'll be okay Katie. He's too tuff to die."

I looked up at Two Bit, and replied.

"I know. But that doesn't mean the other guys aren't just as tuff."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some of the errors in this chapter are NOT accidental. Just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Soda,_

_I can't believe it's been a month since you've left. It seems like forever. I miss you an awful lot._

_Everything is the same as normal around here. Pony's real sad, but he still hangs out with his buddies on the weekend. Especially Michelle._

_But, you didn't hear that from me._

_Two Bit and Kathy broke up again. I don't know how two people so totally different are so alike. But, I guess you can't really choose who you love. _

_Are you already in Vietnam? Is it... accommodating? How's Steve? Is he at the same base as you? God, I have nothing but questions. I don't know why I'm so interested in all this stuff all of a sudden._

_I guess I have you to blame for it._

_Write me as soon as you can, but not in the middle of a fight or something. Say hi to Steve (if he's there) and know I love you._

_-Katie._

_Katie,_

_You can't believe it's been a month? I can't believe it! I miss you to, dollface. Especially when I'm alone._

_I wish I didn't have to stay here for so long, but I think of you and the guys all the time. So, Pony and Michelle? Give him a pat on the back for me. Didnt think he had it im 'em. _

_Yeah, I'm in 'Nam. Steve isn't at the same base as me, but he ain't far from here. I see him all the time. No injurys yet. Hows Darry? And what about you? Didn't say much in the letter about yourself. I'm fine here. Ain't a palace or nothing, but it isnt really bad. I'll try and call you, but I dont know when I will._

_Love you to, babe. Miss you even more._

_-Sodapop Curtis._

_Pepsi Cola,_

_These damn letters take forever to get to you. I tried to bribe the guy at the post office to put it in the "urgent" pile, but he said no. _

_I gave Pony your pat on the back. He blushed and said she wasn't his girlfriend, and that they were JUST friends. He made me write it like that, too. _

_Darry's fine. Met some girl, I think. He doesn't talk much about her, but he always has a funny look in his eye whenever me or someone else asks him. Two Bit wanted me to tell you that him and Kathy are back together._

_Saw that one coming from a mile away. They can't stay together, but they can't stay apart either. Oh, and guess who I saw the other day? That girl Steve was dating for awhile back? Evie? Well, let me tell you, she looked like she had gotten herself into some trouble. (The kind that causes munchkins, if you catch my drift.)_

_Give Steve a salute from me whenever you see him next. But do not get into any trouble. Like, shooting each other._

_I mean it._

_Love you,_

_-Katie._

_Babydoll,_

_I didn't tell you before, but aside from all the fighting and stuff, this place is real nice looking. All green you know? Made me think of you. _

_This one guy here, Jim, tried to get out early. Ran out into the field in the middle of a bunch of gunfire. He didn't get shot though. Sarge just told him to wise up before he shot him himself. And he wouldn't be getting home that way either. _

_I woulda never guessed Darry would have a girl. He never seems to go out, to busy nagging me or Pony. Nah, I'm kidding. Anything up with Pony and Michelle? They really "dating," yet? Or is it still a buddies kinda thing?_

_I told Steve about Evie. He couldn't believe it. I always knew she was that kind of girl. Don't know why Steve stuck with her so long._

_Did I mention that I won't ever make fun of Darry's cooking again? I miss it something awful._

_Miss you more than anything._

_-Pepsi Cola._

_Dear my gorgeous boyfriend,_

_I don't really have any updates. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I miss you. _

_Oh, and that Darry does have a girlfriend!_

_Her name is Carol, and shes really nice. Pretty too. She has the absolute greenest eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. Apparently they met while he was fixing her daddy's roof. Destiny is what I called it. He called it something else. I think it was something like, "an accident." She didn't like that too much._

_By the way, in case you didn't know, you are coming home in four more months._

_Love you to the moon and back,_

_-Babydoll._

_Katie,_

_Well, well. Darry has a girl. Good for him. It's about time, anyhow. Congrats. _

_I miss you a lot. And everyone else. I can't wait until I get to leave. I almost got shot the other day. Don't worry, though. It missed me and hit a tree._

_And actually, I think its only three months and two weeks. Steve says hi._

_Love you darlin,_

_- Your gorgeous boyfriend._

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

Have I mentioned how fast time really does fly? It seems like it was just yesterday that Soda was shipped off to pay his dues to his country. But, it wasn't yesterday; it was five months ago. Five months ago to this very day, I was crying and holding onto my favorite person in the world, begging him not to leave. I had began counting down the days till his return the day he left. Now, there were only thirty little blank spaces that would soon have a large red X slashing through them.

Thirty more days.

Nothing completely out of the ordinary had happened, there was just a lot less Soda and Steve. A _lot _less. Darry managed to get himself a girlfriend and Two Bit and Kathy managed to only break up three times in five months.

A new record for them.

Ponyboy and Michelle stayed strictly friends, but I could tell something new was emerging. He didn't touch her in the friendly kind of way anymore. There were no friendly hugs or arms around her shoulder; instead they were replaced with longing looks and an awkward sense of romantic notion. I remembered how awkward that time of my life had been, and I didn't bother Pony too much about it. Usually.

People always think that life is harder than it really is. I sucked it up, knowing that I was in a familiar place, with familiar people, and a familiar lifestyle. Whereas Soda was somewhere in a foreign country, with foreign people, living a completely foreign lifestyle. It had to be harder on him than it was on me.

That didn't mean I didn't miss him horribly. I still cried some nights, but I wasn't public about it. I figured that since everyone else was being tough and not acting like they cared, I could too.

But, sometimes it was absolutely horrific to bear.

*****

"There is no way you beat me, Ponyboy," I said, glancing at him swiftly. He grinned at me pointedly, looking over the top of his cards. We were playing poker, and he was beating me miserably. I had only one cigarette left in my pile. I didn't really care- I wasn't too fond of smokes, but they were nice to have every once in awhile.

"Sure about that, Katie? Sure enough to bet your last weed?" His face was poker straight, and I couldn't read anything. I wondered vaguely where he had learned to be so good at poker. I would have to ask him sometime.

I tried to keep my face blank, but I knew my bluff was obvious somewhere on my face. "Definitely," I said, totally confident. He searched my face, and apparently for some completely unknown reason, folded. I'm sure my shock registered, but I quickly gained my composure. We laid down our cards. He had a full house- I had a pair of sevens.

"Aw, man!" Pony groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I fell for it again!" I smiled sweetly at him, gathering up my winnings.

"It's okay, buddy. Maybe I'll let you have one if you ask nicely," I taunted, waving my prizes in his face. I lost my focus for about one second, and he snatched a cigarette out of my hand, fast as lightning. "Hey!"

"You shouldn't have said that," he grinned. Darry walked out of the kitchen, looking at us strangely. I was leaning across the couch, trying to grab the stolen smoke from Pony's hand. He just leaned against the wall, smirking and waving it in my face.

I looked at Darry, sadness in my eyes. "Make him give it back, Darry," I said, batting my eyelashes at him. He shook his head, obviously trying to decide how mature he was.

"I'm not gonna get involved. I'll see y'all later. Think you can handle being by yourselves for a coupla' hours?" he asked, trying to mask his obvious amusement.

I shrugged absently. "Probably. Can't promise something won't be broken when you get back, though." Ponyboy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Dar. Can't promise anything. Where you going anyways?"

"Me and Carol are going to the Dingo, then to see a movie," he said, his tone final. It was obvious no one else was going. "Bye." He walked out the door, giving us one last look of mock disappointment, and shut the door. I jumped up and put my arm around Pony.

"Looks like we have a house to ourselves. What do you wanna do?" I ruffled his hair, and he shrugged free of my grasp.

"I'm going to have a shower. And then, I'm going to beat you at cards," he said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, right!" I called. The door shut, and I sat down on the couch.

Only to be interrupted by a ringing phone. I was about to let it ring until I heard Pony's call of "Get the phone!" I sighed, standing up and grabbing the phone.

"Curtis residence."

"Katie?" The voice asked. My heart temporarily stopped beating, and I gripped the phone unusually tightly.

"Sodapop?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think,.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

My voice clenched in my throat, and my throat seemed to swell up. I couldn't say anything.

"Katie? Hello? You there?"

I was pulled back to reality by the voice acknowledging me on the other end of the line. "I'm here," I gasped, unable to think of anything more intelligent to say. I heard him sigh.

"Good. Thought someone broke in or somethin'," he said, his voice confusingly cheerful. I still didn't know what to say. My mouth seemed to have stopped working. "I can't talk forever. Other people want the phone you know." I don't know why I was so dumbfounded. I mean, he told me he would be calling, but the sound of his voice for the first time in months shook me to the core. I heard footsteps in the hall. Ponyboy emerged, wearing only a towel. I would have teased him if tears hadn't been falling and I could make my mouth work. I quickly shoved Ponyboy the phone.

"I... give me a minute," I said, walking down the hall. I went into the bathroom hearing Pony's confused, "hello?" I shut the door, and assessed myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad, just a hint of mascara on my face. I quickly wiped it off, and headed back to the phone. Ponyboy was grinning madly, and I knew he had figured out who it was.

"Oh, Soda man, it was great talking to you, but there's someone here who wants to talk to you... No, it's not Two Bit. Just, here," he said, passing me the phone. "It's for you." He smiled at me, and I reminded myself to thank him later.

"Hello?" I was once again on the line with the most angelic voice I could imagine. "Sorry, I was just really.. _surprised._" I could hear his reckless laugh.

"I kinda figured, dollface." My heart felt like it was on fire, and my brain felt like it had gone on vacation.

"How are you? I mean, you aren't calling because your wounded, are you? Please say you aren't," I all but squealed into the phone.

"Nah, I'm alright. Better than alright now I've talked to you," he replied, his voice laced with affection. I blushed.

"I miss you so much, Soda. I can't even... I really, _really _miss you," I said desperately. My eyes were once again filled with tears, but I was glad they weren't the sad kind.

"Me too, Katie. It's kind of boring out here. The rush is kind of gone, you dig?" I laughed. He was hopeless. "It's nice to hear that again."

"Are you still coming home on the fourth?" I asked, praying to God in Heaven that something hadn't happened. There was silence for a minute.

"Well, see, that's why I called..." His voice lingered, and my heart stopped feeling warm and fuzzy. "I'm coming back on the twentieth, now." I frowned sadly.

"Well... it isn't too much longer. Just a couple of weeks," I said, completely discouraged. More silence. I thought the connection had been lost, or that someone had forcefully hung up the phone for him. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I am. See, that's just it. I'm not coming next month. I'm coming the twentieth of _this _month." My mouth hung open and I felt as if I had been tased. This month? _This _month? Was he- was he serious?

"Are you serious?" I cried, bouncing up and down in anticipation. Oh, my goodness! I glanced hastily at the calender on the wall. Today was the sixth so that meant... two weeks! Two weeks until I could see the love of my life again, have him hold me in his arms and never let go.

"I'm real serious," he drawled. I couldn't help it. I shrieked into the phone. Pony came rushing in, now fully clothed. He looked around quickly for signs of danger. He sighed in relief when he was my smiling face, and sank onto the couch, muttering something about how I was going to give him heart failure. Soda's happy laugh echoed from the phone. I picked it up, seeing as I had dropped it in my sudden excitement. "Listen, babe. I have to go. But I'll see you in two weeks, okay?"

I nodded my head, then realized that he couldn't see me. "Okay! Okay! I love you, Pepsi Cola. I can't believe it!"

"Love you too. See you when I get back." There was a click, and the line went dead on both ends. I looked at Ponyboy, still beaming and practically glowing. It took great restraint to hold myself back from dancing around the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" I couldn't contain myself any longer, and nearly exploded when I exclaimed,

"Soda's coming home! In two weeks!"

If Ponyboy had look confused before, all traces of it were now replaced with a wide grin that mirrored Two Bit's. I hugged him tightly, and squealed once more. This day was so absolutely perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong. I was on top of the world, feeling better than I had in my entire life. I let go of Pony, and danced to the phone. I dialed the oh-so-familiar number, and listened to the ringing.

"Hello?"

"He's coming home, Ma! He's coming home!"

* * *

**Sorry the last two were so short. I'll make up for it, I promise.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

Two weeks.

_Two _weeks.

Two weeks!

No matter how many time I replayed the words in my head, I still couldn't believe that Soda would be home in two weeks! I had called my mother to tell her, but she just laughed lightly and told me to relax before I broke something. Ponyboy darted out of the house to find Two Bit and Darry, leaving me alone in the Curtis home. I wanted to go home for awhile, sleep in my own bed for a night or two. I had been rotating between my house and Soda's just so I wouldn't forget anything. The bed still smelled vaguely like Soda, even though the sheets had been washed multiple times. No one minded as long as I pitched in around the house, which I had been doing anyways. I wrote a quick note telling whoever was to get home first where had gone, just so they didn't worry. I pulled on my jacket and headed outside.

My house was only a few streets down, and it was still light out. I wasn't worrying about any possible danger or lurking Socs', because at that moment, I was elated. Nothing could have taken me out of the state of mind I was in. Apparently no one wanted to try either, because I got home safely and without interruption. I announced my arrival, not knowing how important it may be. My mother worked at inconsistent hours and didn't really have a set schedule. She was however, sitting at the kitchen table reading mail. She looked up and smiled.

"Well, well. Look who's finally decided to grace me with her presence," she said. She pushed her glasses a little bit higher up her nose and looked at me fondly. I was her only child, and I don't think she really minded. My father had left town when I was three, taking with him one of my mother's old colleagues. It had bothered her at the time, but now she seems to be so independent, I think he would have only gotten in her way.

"Ha, ha. Nothing you say with bother me, Mom. Because I got the best news _ever_ today!" I exclaimed, sitting down beside her. She chuckled and pat my hand.

"Okay, dear. It's only the best news of your life _so far,_" she commented, looking back at the mail. There wasn't much, but a few bills and a thick envelope sitting serenly on the table. She handed me the thick one. "It's from the best news of your life." I squealed, kissed her on the cheek, and ran up into my room. I tore at the letter, careful not to rip the page.

_Babydoll, _it read,

_By the time you get this, I will probably have called you already. But in case I havent, I'm coming home early._

_I cant wait to see you and the guys. I will be at the bus station at three o clock on the twentyth. I dunno yet if Steve is going to be with me. He might have to stay till the normal day he was assigned._

_See you soon,_

_Sodapop._

I smiled heartily as I reread the letter His familiar messy writing was comforting, and his obvious errors only made me miss him more. I held the letter to my heart. "I can't wait, either." I placed the letter in a box with all the others that he had sent me over the past months. I hadn't realized how tired I was until then. I yawned and pulled on my pajamas, snuggling deeply into my blanket. _Two more weeks._

_*****_

I spent a few days at home with my mom. We talked about all sorts of things, and I felt slightly guilty at the small amount of time I spent with her on a day to day basis. Whenever she noticed that I was feeling bad she just said, "You've had other things on your mind, sweetheart. Don't look so sad." I loved her more than anyone because, well, she was my mother. The woman who had been there for me since day one. She never gave up on me, never put me down. She always made me feel better when I was sad, and took care of me when I was sick. She was a genuine saint. And I would never ever neglect her again. Not one little bit.

However, she did have to work, and so I decided to go visit my adoptive family for a couple of hours. I had been neglecting them, I supposed. But, they were _men _and didn't need my _constant babying._

I knew they missed me.

I didn't bother knocking, because I knew it would be useless. All I would hear was someone yelling at me to come in.

Boys were so predictable.

I didn't see anyone at first. But, when I heard shouts coming from the kitchen, I knew where to go. Two Bit was there, along with Ponyboy and Darry. That one confused me for a second, until I remembered that it was Sunday. Darry didn't work on the weekends.

"Hey guys, what are you-?"

"Give it to me!" Two Bit shouted, trying to grab some foreign object from Darry's hand.

"I wanna talk first!" Pony proclaimed, reaching over with the same enthusiasm as Two Bit had. I raised my eyebrow at Darry. He sighed in relief, proclaiming,

"Why, hello Katie! Why don't _you _talk first?" His voice was exaggeratedly loud. I smiled, stuck my tongue out at the other two boys, and accepted the phone gladly.

"Hello?"

"Katie! I thought you woulda' been Pony or Two Bit. Could hear 'em fighting."

"Yeah, well, didn't you hear? I'm in charge now," I said, laughing at Darry's amused expression. I mouthed _just kidding, _and he just shook his head, walking into the living room. I guessed he had already talked with Soda.

"You? In charge? Baby, you are gonna be outta that house so fast, not even Pony'll be able to catch you," he said cheekily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right. Those guys couldn't survive without me. But, I'm going to let them talk now. I'll see you in ten days, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon, dollface. Love ya." I looked over at Ponyboy, signalling for him to come over. But, Two Bit beat him to it. He snatched the phone from my hands, pressing it to his ear.

"Soda, my man! It's good to hear your beautiful voice again..." I looked at Pony, who frowned. I raised my hands in surrender, and he laughed. He sat at the table, making a fuss about it as he did. I entered the living room. Darry was sitting in his chair, reading the newspaper.

"Hey Superman," I said, collapsing onto the sofa. It sank down with my weight, and groaned obviously.

"Hey, Katie. How are you?" Darry asked, his tone polite. That guy was practically a teddy bear, despite his outward appearance. I put on my most serious face ever.

"Well, you know, now that you mention it, I'm in a spot of trouble." I looked at him sadly. "See, I was at the store, minding my own business, when the creepy guy came up behind me. He asked what my name was and why he hadn't seen me before. Well, he freaked me out so much, I accidentally dislocated his arm and broke his nose. So, I told him my name was Ponygirl and ran away." Darry was silent. I almost burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

"_What?_" he exclaimed, nearly passing out from the looks of it. I giggled.

"Calm down," I said, wiping tears out of my eyes, "I'm kidding. Boy, you are _so _easy!" He looked at me with that same expression of amusement and complete denial.

"Between you, Ponyboy, and Two Bit, I'm going to die before I hit twenty five."

* * *

**In the next one or two chapters, Soda will be back.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.

* * *

Someone was moving in next door. Someone with at least two kids. They also apparently loved books. I watched through my window as box after box was brought into the shabby looking house next to mine. I had been watching for twelve consecutive minutes, and my mother had kindly told me I looked like a stalker.

"I just want to make sure they don't disrupt the neighbourhood. Geez, Mom. You don't want me exposed to any crazy people, do you?"

She didn't have an answer to that one.

She had left for work five minutes ago, leaving me to stalk in silence. I had already seen who I assumed were the parents. They were probably around the same age as my mom, maybe a few years older. I saw one girl that looked around fifteen glaring incessantly at the sight before her. _She _obviously didn't want to be there. I decided to go outside casually, like I had something to do, in order to watch with a better view.

Wow, that sounds a little creepy, doesn't it?

I very discreetly headed out to the front porch. I was wearing sunglasses and holding a book. A very original disguise, if I do say so myself. I sat myself down onto one of the chairs, pretending to be engrossed in the book. Sunglasses are excellent when you don't want people to know what you are really looking at. The girl with the glare began speaking.

"I can't believe we moved to this stupid town. There better be good looking boys, or I swear I will hate you _forever!_" she shrieked. I resisted the urge to cover my ears in horror. Her voice was piercing! I heard a monotonous sigh.

"Okay, Denise. Whatever you say." This voice was new. I looked around with my eyes. A girl came out from behind the car in the front driveway. She looked to be about my age, and her hair was shoved into a messy ponytail. It was coming out completely, but she didn't seem to notice. Denise stormed into the house, slamming the door as she went. I heard noise from the inside of the house, but ignored it. Standing up slowly, I walked over to where Elizabeth was standing, leaving the sunglasses and book behind. She had her head against the car, obviously trying to block out reality.

"Hi," I said nervously. "I'm Katherine, but you can call me Katie. I live next door." I pointed vaguely at my house. She looked up at me, surprise in her eyes. She gave me a weak smile.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Beth. Nice to meet you," she said quietly. She didn't really strike me as the silent type, but it takes all kinds, right?

"So, apparently your pretty new to the neighbourhood. Want me to give you a tour? Or do you need to unpack?" I asked, trying to lower my enthusiasm. She looked pretty shocked about my... colourful personality.

"No, a tour would be nice. Let me just tell my parents," she said in the same quiet voice. She headed up the steps and poked her head in the door. Even her shout was quiet. She came back to me, smiling brightly. "Ready?"

"Totally," I said, eyeing her hair. I was going to say something, but stopped myself at the last second

*****

We went everywhere and talked about everything. She knew all about my mom, Soda and the guys, and my entire life story. It was so weird hanging out with a girl, it seemed almost foreign to me. She told me that they moved here to be closer to her sick grandmother, and that her sister, Denise, was very, very loud. I also knew that her father was an accountant and her mother stayed at home.

We hung out for ages, only returning home when it started getting dark. I offered for her to come to my house for awhile, but she declined, saying that she needed to unpack. We made plans to meet up in the morning, and I said goodbye, somewhat depressed. I finally had someone I could talk to about... girly stuff. I mean, the guys were great, but they didn't exactly understand about all my issues as well as Beth would. My mom was home when I returned. She was taking off her coat and placing her shoes in the closet.

"Hi, honey. How was your day?" she asked, placing her bag on the floor and moving towards the living room.

"It was good. I went and met the neighbours. Made a new friend. You know, the usual," I said, shrugging casually. She smiled.

"It's about time you started meeting girls. It seems like all you do is hang around with those boys. Don't get me wrong," she said, as I had started to interrupt her angrily,"I love Sodapop, and Keith is very nice, but you need more female influences in your life. Aside from crazy old mom over here." I hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Mom. Even if Beth hadn't moved here, you would have been enough for me." She smiled at me wisely, any signs of age disappearing.

"I know, dear. And you are plenty for me."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

"He _didn't!_ Please, tell me your kidding!"

"I can not tell a lie," I said, barely holding back my laughter. Beth and I were seated in my living room, swapping stories about old friends and old lives. It all seemed like a vague memory to me; I could barely remember what had happened in my life before moving to Tulsa.

"That's ridiculous. Wow, at least you got rid of him before things went to far," Beth said, a smile on her face. I nodded, sprawling my legs out on the couch. It was warm, and the sun was glaring down on me through the window. It felt quite refreshing. "Hey, how many more days until I get to meet Mr. Mystery?"

I glanced at her, a look of question on my face. "Beth, I've told you so much about Soda, the only mystery left is what his voice sounds like." I did, however, inwardly sigh. Only eight more days. Eight more days!"

"Eight more days," I said coolly. She giggled and looked outside. "You have better places to be?"

She blushed, but didn't respond immediately. "Well... no. But it's just this guy always walks by at around this time. I think he's totally dreamy. Don't say anything though!" I gaped. Elizabeth liked someone? No way. We hadn't been friend for long, but I figured that she was too... orderly to waste her time with guys.

"Tell me more! Do you know his name? What about a description? Anything?" I shot the questions at her at rapid speed. She smiled.

"I don't know him at all, actually. I just know he like to walk by your house at four in the afternoon." I racked my brains. Who walked by my house at four in the afternoon everyday? Mr. Johnson usually walked by, but he was in his forties. That left...

No.

No, _no!_

I laughed so loudly, I'm pretty sure Beth nearly fell off the chair she was in. "What? What's so funny?" Her eyes were troubled, probably thinking I thought she was stupid.

"It's not you. It's just- I know who-" I couldn't continue. I succumbed to laughter once more. Her face twisted slightly.

"You know who?! Who is he? He's absolutely handsome!" She shook me slightly, trying to get me to tell. I sat up and wiped at my eyes.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, it's just too _funny!_ I do know him. Quite well, actually. He's-" I was cut off by the sound of an almost yodel.

"Anybody ho-o-me?" I grinned. Oh, this was too perfect. Someone up there must have really loved me.

"Two Bit! I don't believe you know Beth! Beth, this is Two Bit Mathews. Two Bit, this is Beth. I'm sure you will be _fabulous _friends."

Beth's eyes went wide, and she turned as pale as a sheet.

Too perfect!

*****

Okay, so maybe it was sort of mean. But, the look on her face when she realized I knew him! Elizabeth, completely quiet and nervous, had a crush on Two Bit Mathews, the loudest most obnoxious person I knew. If they ever dated, I would pass out from shock. But, then again, opposites do attract. Two Bit had stayed for awhile, acting ridiculous as usual. Beth had barely said anything, only laughing at his jokes and smiling at almost everything he did. It was sort of cute, actually. But really creepy at the same time.

Beth has made up some excuse about being needed at home, but I think she just wanted to avoid further embarrassment. I had literally shoved the two of them onto the couch, while I took the squishy armchair. She hugged me quickly and told me she would see me later, said a quiet goodbye to Two Bit, then left in a completely silent walk. Two Bit cocked an eyebrow at me.

"She's a little bit quiet, ain't she?" I laughed.

"Two Bit, anyone is quiet compared to you," I said, grinning at him widely. He echoed the smile back at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, Ms. Smarty, why don't we head on over to the Curtis house. 'Bout dinner time, and they always have something good to eat." I shook my head, sighing in disappointment.

"Doesn't your mother ever wonder where you are? Or your sister?" He smirked, tousling my hair.

"Shoot, kid. They don't care where I am, s'long as I ain't making a mess." He picked me up over his shoulder, and I shrieked.

"Put me down! Are you insane?" I cried, smacking him playfully on the back. I felt him laugh.

"'Course I am, darlin'."

*****

There was, of course, plenty of food waiting for us when we arrived. I had stopped smacking Two Bit, and instead crossed my arms in defeat. Ponyboy looked at me curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked, completely dumbfounded. I grimaced.

"Being held against my will. What about you? How was your day?" I asked, mock serious. Two Bit threw me onto the couch. "Hey!" He shrugged, and headed towards the kitchen, telling anyone who would listen about how hungry he was. I just shook my head, a habit I had gotten into being around these kinds of people all the time.

_Boys._

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Soda's coming home soon.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is, folks. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

Today was _the day._Lord knows I had been waiting, counting down the days, the hours, even the seconds on occasion. Yet here I sat, my head in my hands. Beth stroked my hair soothingly. I could tell she didn't know what to say, so she was settling with comforting me quietly. I was completely inconsolable at the time, however.

"I can't do it! He's going to be different! He probably found some beautiful nurse girlfriend, and I won't even pale in comparison! He probably doesn't even remember me!" I wailed, completely tearless. It was two o clock, and the guys would be at my house in around forty five minutes to pick me up. I was ready to go physically, but having my mental doubts all the same. What if he thought I was different? What if _he _was different? People come back from war, sometimes bitter and unhappy. What if that happened to Soda? Beth sighed in frustration, an emotion she didn't often display. She wasn't coming with, but I would introduce Soda to her eventually. I knew he would love her, just like I did. Who wouldn't love her innocent charm, her tinkling laugh, and her always messy hair that added to her character so well?

"Katie, listen. He won't be different, and he won't have found someone else. You are going to worry yourself sick, and I really don't want you to do that You have to stay gorgeous for your boyfriend, don't you?" Beth said encouragingly. I nodded mutely, and looked at her kind eyes. They were so warm and innocent, and I sort of wished mine were always like that.

I returned her sigh, only mine wasn't frustrated. "Okay, okay. Come with me to fix my hair and stuff. Oh, he probably won't even know who I am!" Beth made an irritated noise again, but we walked into the house anyways. She was real good at making me look girly, but not over the top. She even made herself look stunning, and I smirked when I remembered who else would be in the car.

Whenever Two Bit was around, Beth was a completely different person. She wasn't as quiet, but she certainly wasn't loud. She laughed at everything he said, and he smiled at her frequently. I knew that she definetely wasn't his type- she was brunette for one thing- but that didn't stop him from flirting with her ridiculously often. It made me laugh to even _think _about the possibility of them getting together.

I heard a honk from outside, and my stomach flipped in a mixture of excitement and fear. Beth gave me an encouraging smile, and all but pushed me to the door. I hugged her quickly, and she whispered that everything would be fine. I was just standing there, completely baffled as to what I was doing. I guess I was a little bit nervous. But, only a tad. Beth waved to the guys, pushed me a little further outside, then shut the door soundly. I could see her motioning for me to go, so I obliged.

"Hey Katie," Ponyboy said, grinning wildly. The air of excitement was filling the truck, threatening to cause it to implode. Even Two Bit looked more gleeful than usual.

"Hey, guys," I answered. I couldn't really think of anything more sophisticated to say. No one wanted me too, either, because we drove off quickly, Darry putting all his effort into staying completely calm. But his emotionless facade was wearing off, because I could see a smile creeping onto his face. We drove for what seemed like an eternity, finally reaching the bus stop. Soda's bus wasn't scheduled to arrive for another ten minutes, and that was if the bus was on time. I bit my nails nervously, toying with my hair in an attempt to look better. _This is Soda, _I told myself, _not the President. _The minutes ticked on wearily, and I leaned against the side of the car, remembering standing in this exact position so long ago. It seemed like just yesterday, but at the same time it felt like it was eons ago.

I couldn't seem to decide on an emotion. I was swinging between love, fear, excitement, and complete and total curiosity. How different was he? Did he look the same, or smell the same? Was his touch the same, or had he been hardened by the cruelties of war. I hoped he was still the same- goofy, reckless, and loving. But, as much as I wanted him to be the same, _I _wanted to be the same even more. I wanted to be exactly as he remembered, so that I didn't disappoint him on the day he returned. I didn't really know what to think, so I let my mind wander.

I heard the rumbling of the bus in the distance. It was approaching quickly, screeching loudly to a stop. It lurched violently and the doors swung open. I saw many get off the bus, but when I finally saw that one face, I knew exactly who it was. I didn't move, but he came up to me without saying a word. He looked at me, then burst into a smile. Tears were welled in my eyes, and I jumped onto him like there was no tomorrow. He spun me around, and I laughed wetly. He put me down, then looked into my eyes soundlessly.

"Katie," he said, kissing my forehead. "I missed you." I continued to cry, but managed a tearful reply.

"Me too."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a super busy week.**

**Here it is, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

I kept my arms firmly locked around Soda's neck, tears still falling from my eyes. He whispered that I should stop crying because everything was okay. No, it wasn't okay. It was better than okay. It was perfect. I could have stayed in that exact position for the rest of my life, not moving or sleeping or even breathing. As long as we were together and happy, what else did we need? Money was overrated, fancy cars were not the best thing ever (although I'm sure if Steve had been there he would have disagreed), and being the best at everything only made people hate you. I didn't even realize that other people were still there until Two Bit cleared his throat loudly.

"Katie, I know how affectionate you are, but I think everyone else wants to say hello too," he said, and I silently cursed him for ruining the perfect moment. Leave it to Two Bit. I released Sodapop reluctantly, looking into his beautiful eyes once more. He smiled at me, and I knew that we wouldn''t be apart for long. He hugged everyone tightly, and they all looked like they were too manly to be hugged, but I knew they were happy. I mean, Soda was back! Why wouldn't they be happy? My stomach sank slightly when I remembered that we still weren't complete- Steve was still completely unsafe - but, I didn't dwell on that fact. I knew he would be okay. I knew because there was no way he wouldn't be okay- he was _Steve _after all. He could survive a nuclear war. Darry helped get Soda's stuff, and we all retreated back to the truck. Questions and statements were being thrown at Soda like there was no tomorrow. He answered them all with excitement and great expression, like he was there at that moment. Everyone listened intently, not wanting to be left out.

"... and so then, we ran back like we were bein' chased with hot pokers!" Soda exclaimed, his hands waving wildly and smacking Ponyboy in the face. He looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, buddy." Ponyboy just shook his head in amazement. It was like Soda had barely been gone. No one was acting awkward or upset- instead there was excitement and love and amazement. I really just listened while the guys talked and asked questions- I would have my time later. I caught Soda glimpses at me through the mirror occasionally, but I just tilted my head towards Darry and Ponyboy. He might have been a dropout, but my boyfriend was definitely not stupid.

*****

It was eleven thirty, and the whole excitement had faded away. Everyone was tired and Two Bit had left at some point during the evening. He had told everyone he was meeting Kathy-who he was dating once again- and had left with a whole hearted congratulations on being alive to Soda. Darry had gone to bed, exclaiming that he had to work tomorrow, and Ponyboy had fallen asleep on the couch. I was drifting in and out of sleep, and Soda finally carried me to his room, making sure not to hit my head on any doors or walls. I snuggled into the covers, trying not to fall asleep. I wanted to ask Soda everything, and tell him everything. I didn't want to waste any time sleeping. He sensed my obvious distress.

"We have forever to talk, babydoll, and I can tell you are gonna pass out any second. What kinda gentleman would I be if I didn't let you sleep?"

I could barely reply coherently. The day had drained me emotionally and physically. "A good one," I mumbled, sinking into the pillow. He wrapped his arm around me, a feeling that was so foreign it scared me. I didn't need to breathe deeply into the pillow anymore- he was right there, a real person who I could see, hear, feel. "Soda?" I asked wearily, nearly asleep.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," I sighed, my fluttering eyelids finally shutting in defeat. I heard him laugh quietly.

"I love you, Katie," he said. I felt him sink into the pillow just as I had, and soon the darkness consumed me. It was the most peaceful sleep I had experienced in six months.

*****

I was the second one up the next morning. Darry had already left for work, so the house was silent. I remembered all those months ago when I had awoken, wondering where Soda was. Now all I had to do was walk down the hall, and he was there. It was eight, so I knew Pony and Soda would be up soon. I went to the stove, shutting my eyes while I leaned against the counter. Euphoria was an understatement to how I felt. It was like I was going to burst. I wanted to sing and dance (and maybe even dust), but I stayed content with cracking a few eggs into a pan. They sizzled momentarily, dancing in the pan. I heard movement from the living room. Pony was obviously awake. He muttered a greeting, then sat down at the table.

"Rough night?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," He replied sarcastically. I threw a dish towel at him. "What was that for?"

"For giving me sass," I shot at him, waiting for a response. He didn't have one, so he sat contently at the table. "It's so weird. Soda's back. I can't believe it."

I passed him his eggs, and he thanked me quickly. "I know. It feels so... strange. But the good kind of strange. You dig?" He nodded at me, completely engrossed in his meal. I asked him if he had any plans for the day. He blushed, but did not answer. "So you do?"

He looked at the table, drumming his fingers nervously. "Yeah..."

I tried to dig deeper. "What kinds of plans? You meeting someone?"

"Maybe..." he mumbled, looking anywhere but at my face. I was smirking, completely amused. "Okay, fine. I'm going to the movies with Michelle." I frowned. That wasn't the juicy news I was looking for.

"Pony, I hate to be the one to tell you, but you go to the movies with Michelle _all the time_," I said slowly, as if speaking to a child. He scowled.

"I mean," he said impatiently, "I'm going to the movies _with Michelle._" My eyes widened, and the smile found it's way back onto my face. He had a date! Oh ho, this was good.

"Oh, really? So, Ponyboy Curtis, the shy boy from down the wrong side of the street, has a _date? _With a _girl? _I must say, Mr. Curtis, I am impressed." He grimaced at my words, but I could tell he knew I was kidding. I mean, everyone gets teased when they get their first boy/girlfriend.

"Look, do me a favor and don't say anything to anyone. I don't wanna have to deal with their idiocy." I smiled at him. So young and innocent.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell. My lips are sealed, my darling." He continued frowning, but he eased up a bit. He thanked my again for breakfast, then headed out of the room, probably to read or shower. I smiled at the ceiling. Beth was fun, but no one could ever replace my boys.

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize in advance for the length and lack of Sodapop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Katie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing Pony?" I asked, curiosity filling my words. He muffled a reply. "What? I didn't catch that."

"I said, can you come get me? I could walk home, but Darry'd skin me if he found out. I'm at the movies." His voice was strained. I knew he didn't like how Darry babied him, but it was for his own good. He had to be some sort of parent figure.

"Uh, sure. What am I supposed to drive? Soda and Two Bit took the truck. They went out for a guys night with Darry," I replied, thinking of what I could do. "Actually, sit tight. I'll go get my mom's car. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Katie. I owe you one," he answered politely. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Sure you do, kid. See you in a few." I hung up the phone without waiting for a reply and began walking towards my house. Beth was sitting on the porch next door when I got there, her head in her hands like usual. Denise was quite the child, and she was more rambunctious and untameable than a wild lion. I figured she must have done something. "Hey Beth," I called, waving at her slightly. She lifted her head, smiling.

"Hi Katie. Where are you off too?" Her eyes were concerned. I rolled my eyes. She was such a worry wart.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to pick up Ponyboy from the movies. Wanna come?" I asked, my fingers crossed. Since Soda's return a few weeks ago, Beth had been even more reserved than she was. I guessed that she was shy, nervous around Soda, or still worried about Two Bit. I just told her to relax most of the time, but I knew something was always bothering her. She carried everyone's problems around, trying to help everyone but herself. She really needed a break.

She looked hesitant, and bit her lip. She looked at the house where Denise obviously was, then at my car. "Sure," she said, a sigh following her words. "I was getting frustrated with Denise, anyways." I chuckled quietly. She walked over to the car, sitting down in the passenger seat. I ran inside to get the keys, yelling to my mom where I was going. She gave a reply, but I didn't quite understand all of it. I heard the words _safe, careful, _and _you'll be paying_, somewhere in a jumbled mix. I headed towards the car where Beth was already located, and started the engine.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, until I finally had to ask. "Okay, what's up?"

She looked at me, trying to mask the emotions of her face from fear to obliviousness. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes once more. Beth was never just fine. "Sure you are. Now, tell me. What's wrong with you?" I tried to conceal my blunt force in the question, but she could obviously tell I wanted to know.

"It's nothing new. My grandmother probably isn't going to hang in there much longer. She's awful sick, and Denise is even louder than usual..." My heart went out to her. She was so naive, so wonderfully worry some that I had to comfort her. It's like looking at a sad puppy, knowing you have to hug it. I gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"It's okay, Beth. Everything is going to be fine." She nodded, but gave no reply. I decided to leave the situation be, seeing as we had reached the theatre. Ponyboy was slouching against the wall, looking annoyed. He hopped into the backseat, closing the door with more force than necessary. "Whoa, bud. What's your beef?"

"Stupid Socs. Trying to start a fight. I ignored them, though," he added, seeing my concerned expression. "Don't worry." I laughed.

"Pony, when you hang around Beth as much as I do, you learn to be skilled in the art of worrying." Beth blushed, and sank into her seat a little further. Pony laughed and apologized to Beth for my annoying behaviour. "Oh, shut up. You know I'm wonderful."

We had reached a red light, and I stopped like the perfect angel I am. It turned green seconds later.

But a second can seem like a real long time.

It happened really fast. I lurched the car forward, into the middle of the intersection, when I heard a scream, a cry, and saw a blinding light coming at me from one side. I felt something yank me down, then I succumbed to the darkness waiting so patiently for me to arrive. I tasted blood, I heard voices, I smelt gasoline. But I felt nothing.

* * *

**Sorry. I had to do it.**

**I hope no one dies.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, yeah. I hope no one was seriously injured. Especially not Katie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

**Sorry in advance.**

* * *

I felt lumps. I heard a faint beeping noise, and I smelled latex. I tried hopelessly to open my eyes, but they seemed to be glued together. I could hear clouded voices, all speaking in the same hushed tone. Where was I? What happened? I felt sore and stiff, like I hadn't moved in days, and my head felt even worse. What was going on? Was I dead? Did someone kill me? After what seemed like an eternity, my eyes finally cooperated with my brain, and slid open roughly. They were foggy and unclear, just like when you wake up in the morning. I tried to rub them, but something pulled on my arm, forcing it to stay down. I was confused to the point of barely remembering my own name.

"Katie? Honey, are you awake?" It was the voice of my mother. She was speaking slowly and softly, as if to a newborn baby. I couldn't understand what was going on. My vocal chords did nothing to help me get my point across, so I nodded my head limply.

Big mistake.

A pain shot through me, reaching every single corner of my head. I winced loudly, though I tried to hide it. Things were becoming clearer, and I could make out somewhat of my mother's face. It held a pained expression.

"Honey, don't move too much. You are on a lot of meds, but you were in quite the accident." Accident? What accident. All I could remember were lights and the taste of blood tingling on my tongue.

"What do you mean?" I managed to rasp out. My felt like the Sahara desert, dry and scratchy. My mother merely looked at me sympathetically.

"Don't you remember? You were driving home from the movie theatre with Elizabeth and Ponyboy, when someone ran a red light and hit the car. I was so worried, sweetheart. You've been out for days." I took in all of her information too quickly for my mind to absorb. I sat up quickly, only causing myself pain. My mother pushed me down gently.

"Pony, Beth. What about them?" I asked fervently.

"Don't worry, the two of them are fine. I think Beth sprained her wrist, and Ponyboy has some cuts and bruises, but other than that they are completely unharmed." I sighed in relief. Thank God.

"What- what about me?"

"Well, you received a concussion, a broken arm, and many cuts and scrapes, but I think you'll pull through." My mother looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days, and her face was gaunt. I would have cried if I hadn't known it would hurt. I asked for some water, and my mother told me she would go and get some. I also asked where Soda was. She smiled mysteriously. "That boy has not left this hospital since the second you got here. He was just as worried as I was." She patted my head soundly, then left the room for my water. I heard noises outside, but I didn't really care to try and figure out what they were. The door suddenly burst open, Sodapop stumbling in quickly. His hair was disheveled, and his clothes were wrinkled. His face had the same texture that my mom had, but some colour did return to his cheeks when he saw me looking at him. He walked towards me, his eyes scanning my body quickly. I didn't have time to ask him what I looked like, because he kissed my hand gently, careful not to disturb one of the many needles protruding from my arm.

"Jesus, Katie. You had me scared to death." I looked at him blankly.

"Sorry," I answered, looking for a nonexistent speck of dust that may have happened to be passing by. This wasn't technically my fault, but for some reason, I felt guilty anyways.

"Don't be stupid. Why would you be sorry? Wasn't your fault that idiot ran the light," Soda said, his expression becoming strained. He looked like he needed the hospital bed more than I did. Or so I thought.

"How's Pony? And Beth?" I asked, knowing that he would have more info on them than my mother did. She was professional; he was personal.

"Well, Pony's a little scratched up. Told him he had it coming, after he pushed you off the couch that one time." I smirked even though it caused my face to sting. "And Beth, well, she's mostly worryin' 'bout you, babydoll. Keeps askin' everyone when she can get outta her bed an' go see you."

I chuckled dryly. Leave it to Beth. My mother still hadn't returned, so I asked Soda if he would go and find her. My vocal chords felt even more strained after the talking I had been doing. He obliged, kissing my head lightly before he left. He told me not to go dying while he wasn't there. I rolled my eyes, satisfied that there was no pain as aftershock. After he left, a nurse bustled in, a smiled plastered on her face. She looked like she was all business, but her smile wasn't fake like you see on most doctors.

"Well, it seems that you have finally woken up. Gave us quite the scare, dear." I nodded, than asked her when I would be able to leave.

"Well, since you had a concussion, we want to monitor you for a few days. And we need to look over that arm and make sure none of your stitches are infected. But, since you and your baby are fine otherwise, you won't be here for more than a few days."

My mind registered all of the words she had said. I was probably a little loopy from all the drugs they had me on.

"I'm sorry," I laughed, gesturing to the tubes in my arms, "but I think I heard you wrong. You said something about a baby?" The nurse lost her cheerful look, and it was suddenly replaced with a combination of shock and sympathy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. I thought you knew." My stomach sank, and I felt like I was going to be sick. "Don't worry. No one else knows. Doctor patient confidentiality." She added something to the bag hanging from the metal post, then left the room quickly. I felt like I had the day Soda received his draft letter.

This wasn't possible.

This _wasn't _happening.

I was different. I wasn't her. I...

What was I going to do?

* * *

**I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone. This was planned from the beginning, I swear. I'm not running out of ideas.**

**Tell me what you think (but don't be too harsh)**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'd just like to make this very clear: not all things are going to stay the same.**

**On with the story, now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, ****The Outsiders.**** Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am jut borrowing her characters.**

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling that something really bad was going to happen? Premonition? Well, I'll tell you, that feeling was shooting at me from every direction. My head felt light, but my legs felt shaky. My mind was jumbled, different things running through it, trying to get my attention. But I just kept hearing the motherly nurses' words over and over again in my head.

_I thought you knew. I thought you knew._

Of course she thought I knew. I was one of those people from the rough side of town, one of those people things like this always happen to. It was almost expected of me to have something this bad happen to me. I was practically destined for this. But, I still couldn't completely comprehend her words. I knew what was happening, of course. I wasn't stupid or naive, but it was almost as if my head and my heart refused to coexist. My brain was telling me to be logical and mature about the current situation I was in. But my heart was telling me to cry and to break down, to show some emotion that was expected from me. No one was in the room for awhile after the nurse left. I was so alone, but I had never felt more claustrophobic in my life. It felt like someone was constantly with me, looking at me, examining my mind. I knew how ridiculous it sounded, but at the same time, it felt real. I was unaware that my mother had reentered the room with my water. I had forgotten that I was in a hospital with enough injuries for a small country, I had forgotten that my throat felt like sandpaper.

"Are you alright, dear? You look paler than you did."

I turned to face my mom, my wonderful mother. I couldn't tell her, I couldn't disappoint her like this. She probably wouldn't be angry, but seeing a look of utter disappointment and sadness on her face was something I couldn't deal with.

"I'm fine. A little thirsty, but fine." My mother nodded and passed me the glass she was holding. I drank slowly so that I wouldn't need to answer anymore of her questions. She had always been able to tell when I was hiding something, so I didn't want to give her any unnecessary oppurtunities. "So, how long was I out?"

"About three days. You woke up once, but they were just giving you more antibiotics, so you fell back asleep." I gaped. _Three days?_ I could barely sleep in past eleven thirty!

"Wow," was my genius response. My mother chuckled lightly, then looked at the clock on the wall. She stood up quickly, an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, honey. I have to go do my rounds. I'll come visit you later, okay?" she said, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Okay. Love you." I had grown so accustomed to telling her I loved her when she went to work, it felt like second nature.

"Love you too. Be good." She left the room, shutting the door lightly behind her. I sank back into the pillow, shutting my eyes.

Only to be interrupted once again.

It was Beth. She had some bandages on her arm and a cut on her face, but she looked better than I felt. She rushed over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Katie! I was so worried! They wouldn't tell me anything, and then when your mom told me that you woke up I _had _to come and see you. Are you fine?" There were those words again. Are you fine. What was I supposed to say? I could lie to my mother to protect her, but looking at the complete worry spread across Beth's face almost caused me to crack.

"Well, my head hurts like hell. And I have about a thousand wires in my arm. But, I'm alive." There. Simple and truthful. I wasn't not telling her, I just wasn't being completely honest. She sighed in relief. Of course she was worrying more about everyone else than she was herself. "What about you?"

She waved her hand lightly. "I'm fine. I barely got scratched. Gosh, you have no idea how scared I was after you didn't wake up. I thought you were dead!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks for the confidence. You know I wouldn't die like that. I would definitely do something more heroic, or a least memorable." I mimicked the way she had waved her hand, but it didn't have quite the same effect. She laughed. I smiled, but it wasn't the sincere kind. Beth obviously missed it.

"Hey, do you need anything? I was going to bring you some food, but I didn't know if you were hungry or not..." I hadn't realized how hungry I was until then. My stomach felt like it was in the middle of an earthquake.

"Food would be good, actually. Can you get me something? I don't care what, really," I asked, trying to look happy.

"Sure. I'll be back. Don't do anything silly while I'm gone." Beth looked at me, a warning look on her face.

"God, why does everyone assume I'm going to do something stupid? I'm not completely insane." I made a face at her, the sent her off, promising I would be good. I rubbed my eyes.

Finally, silence. I would never take being alone for granted again. I wanted to sleep again, to try and make everything go away. But it seemed that life wasn't being very fair with me. There was a knock on the door. I sighed, but sat up with a smile on my face. "Come in." The door opened slowly, only to reveal more than one face. Two Bit, Soda, and Ponyboy entered, completely at ease. Two Bit sat down in the chair beside my bed, stretching his legs on top of mine while leaning backwards. Pony pulled the chair from the opposite end of the room towards me, and Soda seemed content with pushing me aside a little bit and sitting in the bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, well. She has finally awoken," Two Bit said, feigning amazement. I would have punched him if I could. I still felt slightly ill. And it wasn't just from the drugs.

"Ha ha," I answered, leaning further backwards. I looked at Pony. "How are you?"

Ponyboy shrugged, not overly bothered. "I'm alright. You look worse than I do, anyhow." I scowled.

"Thanks." Soda laughed, scooting closer towards me. I remembered the state I was in, my stomach flipping in recognition. I didn't know how long I could keep my... _condition_a secret. Fortunately, no one asked how I was feeling. Two Bit pulled out a cigarette, lighting it easily. Of course he would smoke in a hospital. How wonderful.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be in school?" I asked, remembering that it was no longer the weekend. It must have been at least Tuesday.

Two Bit shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah, I only go when I want. No one gives a hang anyways."

"I skipped today," Pony said, looking more uncomfortable with the words than he would have liked. I doubted that kid could have skipped school anymore than I could have killed myself. It wasn't really his style.

I found myself listening to the three of them tell me what had happened while I was out. Nothing amazing, but still recognizable. I just kept hearing that nurse in my head, saying the same thing over and over again, just like a broken record. My eyes were starting to tear up, and as hard as I tried to make it otherwise, it was rather obvious.

"Hey, whats up with you?" Two Bit asked, obviously shocked at my emotions. I didn't just start crying for no reason. It wasn't like me. Soda held a troubled expression.

"Yeah, whats wrong dollface?" he asked, pushing some of the hair from my face. I didn't answer, just rubbed the tears vigorously from my eyes. Two Bit stood up quickly, announcing that he had to go and collect his homework. He didn't want to be around a crying girl, of course. He said that he would catch me later, and I waved, halfhearted. Ponyboy and Soda were still and silent, but I could tell they were dying to know what was up.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Pony asked, thinking that my injuries were bothering me. I laughed bitterly.

"I doubt that would do much good," I muttered, closing my eyes. I felt guilty for snapping at them, but I don't think they were offended. I bit my lip and drummed my fingers on the side of the bed. I had to tell someone. I couldn't not tell someone. I would explode. But who to tell? Not Beth, she would give me the same look my mother would. Not Ponyboy. He would tell Soda right away. And I couldn't tell Soda, not yet. He would think I was a total slut, or that I was like Sandy. I thought and thought for what seemed like forever, until finally something in my brain clicked.

"Hey, whens Steve coming home?" Soda looked at me, confused. He must not have heard the question. "Soda? When's Steve coming back?"

Ponyboy responded before Soda had the chance.

He didn't say what I had expected.

* * *

**I'm a horrible person.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	20. Chapter 20

**There is some language in the chapter.**

**Reader be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, ****The Outsiders****. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

Pony cleared his throat hastily. "Uh, Steve? Why would you wonder about his... date of return?" I raised my eyebrows. Was he on drugs or something?

"Just curious," I answered, giving the two of them matching funny looks. Why were they being so discreet about Steve? "Why? Did something happen?" Ponyboy stood up, muttering something as he left the room. I looked once again at Soda, but he was still staring blankly at the wall.

This was too weird.

It was a few minutes before Ponyboy returned. He stood in front of the door, shutting it quietly. He shuffled his feet. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he muttered. "Did Two Bit tell you?"  
"Tell me _what?_" My question was answered about three seconds later. The door swung open, pushing Ponyboy out of the way. There, standing before me, was the grinning face of Steve Randal. He looked at me, the smile on his face shrinking just slightly when he saw me. He probably hadn't known the extent of my injuries. Or, I gulped, my _condition. _"Steve!" I squealed, my eyes widening. I smacked Soda. "You had me thinking he was dead, you idiot!"

Soda chuckled, feigning innocence. "It was all him, baby. Wanted to scare you. He has a sick ol' mind." I was still in slight shock. I hadn't seen Steve in a very, very long time. At least, that was how it had felt to me. He looked different than I remembered, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on why. His face was the same, his shape was the same, but something about him wasn't right.

But, maybe it was me who was different. Well, I kind of was different. Especially now.

Something about seeing Steve made me feel better and worse at the same time. I felt better because he wasn't hurt, dead, or cold hearted (I hoped), but it was also one more person who would find out about my little problem. But, I couldn't think about that at the moment. Steve was back, and that was all that mattered. "Steve, I swear to God, if you do not come and hug me _right now_, I will personally harm you." I thought about my words. "I will have _someone else _personally harm you." Steve laughed, but gave me a hug anyways. I knew he didn't want to, but at least he didn't whine about it.

"Hey, shorty. Got yourself into some trouble, huh?" I gaped for a moment. How did he know? Did he tell anyone?

Then I remembered I was in the _hospital._

"Oh, yeah. You know me, always in trouble..." I said coolly, waving my hand lightly. He laughed again, messing up my hair. My natural reflex was to scowl. What was with him and my hair?

Soda and Ponyboy had been silent, but I guess they couldn't stand it anymore. Ponyboy was fidgeting, and so was Soda. I looked at the clock. It was one. Lunch time. "You guys have better places to be?"

"Yeah, the cafeteria. I'm starved. Do you care if we leave for a bit?" Pony looked at me guiltily, as if he would hurt my feelings.

"Nah, it's cool. Beth'll probably come back anyways," I replied, hoping that she didn't. I just wanted to be alone, or at least with someone who I could _tell. _Soda and Pony stood up, heading towards the door. "Aren't you gonna go with them?"

Steve took Pony's vacant chair, leaning back just as Two Bit had. "Nah, I'm not hungry. 'Sides, I gotta catch up with you, don't I?" I bit my lip. Oh, yeah. We had to catch up alright. "So, whatcha been up too since I left?"

"Oh, you know... Not much," I said, playing with a loose thread on my blanket. I didn't want to look at him directly, because I knew he would find some hint of a lie in my face. "What about you?" Immediately, Steve launched into a whirlwind tale about the things he did in Vietnam. I listened half intently, drifting in and out of focus. Maybe I _could _tell Steve. I mean, he kept his mouth shut, and I knew he wouldn't tell Soda. But- he had been here when Sandy had done almost the exact same thing. What if he thought I was like her, what if he thought I had done this on purpose? There were so many what if scenarios in my head, I barely noticed when Steve stopped talking.

"Hey, you there?" He waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked, and snapped back into focus.

"Sorry, I was... distracted." He raised his eyebrow, giving me the same look I had given Ponyboy minutes ago.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? And don't give me that nothing shit, 'cause I don't believe it," Steve said, a hint of anger sharpening his tone. I only bit my lip once more, continuing to stare at the loose thread.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," I said as calmly as possible. My voice shook slightly, however, and he noticed.

"Fine. I'll go and ask someone else," he said, standing up. I stopped him.

"No, don't! I uh... I... can't say," I replied nervously. I was never nervous around Steve, but for some reason I couldn't get my words out of my mouth in order.

"You can't say? And why the hell not?" I knew he was trying to break me down, and I also knew that I was more than likely going to give in.

"It's um... you wouldn't understand. If you can... guess then I'll tell you!" I said, smiling internally at my intelligence. Now at least I wouldn't have to say it.

Steve put his legs on the bed, scratching his arm. He didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Are you dying?" I shook my head no. "Are you donating an organ?" I laughed, but again shook my head. "Did you kill someone?" I looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Well, you can't be knocked up, so..." He turned and looked at my face. It felt warm, and I knew he was putting two and two together. He just shook his head. "No."

"Steve, it isn't like that," I said quickly. I could feel the hot tears in my eyes, and the familiar stinging in the pit of my stomach. Steve still hadn't said anything. "I'm... I'm not Sandy." I hoped he could at least figure out the meaning behind that one. He didn't move or speak for awhile, and I was sure he had gone into a coma. I was about to try and poke him when he spoke:

"What the _fuck _have you done?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the delay. I kind of forgot to mention that I was going to Las Vegas for a few days.**

**So I went, and now I'm back.**

**Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own ****The Outsiders.**** Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

**She didn't cheat on him.**

* * *

"... and now here I am," I finished, looking over at Steve. He hadn't said anything while I recounted my story. He sat stoically, only nodding his head occasionally. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I had an idea. "Well? Any thoughts?" He sat up a little straighter, his body tense.

"So, you _didn't _cheat on him?" Steve asked, his jaw firmly set. I sighed slightly. That's what he was worrying about?

"No! I could never do that! I love him too much. But now he's going to think I did," I said somberly. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Why? He trusts you, don't he?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, but I know all about Sandy," Steve stiffened visibly at her name, but relaxed quickly, "and we were always well... _safe_. So I know he'll jump to conclusions or something before I can tell him everything. Or what if he gets mad? Or-" Steve cut me off.

"That's real conceited. You think he would think this mess is all your fault? He had some part in it, shorty. He can't get mad at you. He kinda deserves to know, don't you think?" Steve reasoned, pushing a piece of hair out of his face. His complicated swirls were harder to decipher now that his hair was shorter.

"Yeah... but I don't know how to tell him. It isn't that easy. No offense, but you haven't exactly been in my situation before."

Steve cracked a weak grin. "No offense? You think I'm offended 'cause I ain't like you? Wow, you have some weird way of thinking." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean. What should I say? I mean, he needs to know, but I can't just up and say it." I looked at him, as if to say _duh._

"Why not? That's easy, isn't it?" I frowned, and stifled a sigh. Men were always looking for the easy way out, the way that would be easiest for them. It would have been useful if I weren't so scared.

"Yeah, that'll work out just swell," I said, sarcasm inking into my voice, "I can see it now. 'Hey, Soda? You know how we sleep together? Well, guess what? I'm pregnant!' Why are you looking at me like that?" I gave Steve a funny look. His face had gone pale, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. He jerked his head towards the door. The room felt as if it had gone down twenty degrees. I turned my head slowly, praying that I was assuming incorrectly. The pit of my stomach dropped violently, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

Soda was standing at the door, mouth open slightly.

He was frozen in shock, not moving at all. I was scared that he had had a heart attack, or at least gone into a coma. "Soda," I whispered, pleading. "Soda, it isn't what you think." He made no attempt to move, but his mouth did shut. Steve stood up, walking toward his friend. Soda still hadn't moved an inch. He was just looking at me, an expression on his face that I couldn't interpret or understand.

"Buddy, come sit down," Steve urged, giving Soda a gentle push to the chair he had vacated. Soda shook his head, looking down at my stomach. My eyes were getting hot, and I looked at my fingernails, trying to distract myself. He cleared his throat, then spoke in a raspy voice:

"You're... _pregnant_?"

Steve took that as his cue to leave. He muttered something about giving us privacy, but I barely heard him. I couldn't restrain myself from crying, but I stayed as silent as I could while my face was stained with tears. Soda sat down in the empty chair beside my bed, putting his head in his hands. I bit my lip to contain my sobs, but they were threatening to erupt from my throat. I mustered up the strength to say something.

"I'm s-sorry," I sobbed hopelessly. I wasn't a noisy crier, and I wasn't an ugly one either, but I couldn't help but feel that I didn't look very attractive at the moment. Soda looked up, something blazing in his eyes.

"Is it... mine?" The question was so simple, but it broke my heart to hear him even ask. I knew it wasn't personal, just a precaution. He had been hurt once before, so his defense mechanisms were on sharp alert.

"Of course. I couldn't... I wouldn't do t-that to you," I stammered, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. The pain on his face vanished, but was soon replaced with worry and confusion.

"But we never... we always..." Soda trailed off, trying to get me to answer his questions. I couldn't think of anything to say that would ease him. I settled with the easiest response.

"I know. We were. I'm sorry." I tried to get everything out as quickly as I could. His response was even worse than I had imagined. He was disappointed, confused, and angry all at the same time. I was amazed that he wasn't storming out of the hospital in a rage. He looked at me, angry.

"Don't you say that. Don't you _ever _say that. This is not your fault." His words only made me cry harder. His voice sounded so hard, so angry, that I didn't know what to think. His face softened. "Don't cry, dollface. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't mean to make m-me upset? That's funny. I'm the one who s-s-screwed up." I felt so tired and drained. I just wanted to close my eyes and make this all go away. Was that even possible? Soda reached for my hand, holding it softly in his. They were firm and soft, not the hands you would expect from a guy like him.

"Yeah, this was all you. I had nothing to do with it. Come on, Katie. Don't think like that." I shut my eyes and put my head on his hands.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm sorry, Soda. I wish I hadn't... I wish this wasn't happening to you." I felt guilty that I had done this. I was the one who was going to involve him in something like this. He had his whole life ahead of him- he didn't need an obstacle like this slowing him down.

"What about you, Katie? Stop worrying about me. This is happening to you," Soda replied, stroking my hair soothingly. Leave it to him to try and comfort me after I dropped a huge problem on him. I saw his eyes trail downwards, stopping briefly at my mid section. I knew what he was thinking.

"Listen, it doesn't have to be like this. You don't need to feel obligated about anything. There are... other things I could do." My mind wandered over all the stories I had heard about abortion and adoption. There were things that I could do, but they weren't things I _wanted _to do. I looked up, tears stuck in my eyes. I bit my lip once more, causing a few stray tears to fall. Soda didn't hesitate. He climbed onto the hospital bed, pulling my into his arms. He hugged me tightly, letting me cry silently onto his shirt. He was such a wonderful person, I wondered why God kept letting such horrible things happen to him. He didn't deserve it. I clung onto Soda, thinking that he would come to his senses and bolt for the door if I let go. I pulled my head up, looking into his eyes. I had once thought that they were reckless, but now I could see no hint of any such thing. I saw compassion and love, not a single hint of recklessness.

"I love you, Katie. And whatever you decide, I'm with you."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, ****The Outsiders.**** Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

"How do you feel?"

I looked at Soda, the tears that had dried on my face cracking. I didn't know what I felt. I didn't have any idea what _to _feel. I was almost nineteen and pregnant. How was I supposed to feel?

"Horrible." It was a simple reply, but it explained so much. I leaned backwards, resting my head on Soda's chest. I felt it rising and falling, and I couldn't help but think that this was so close to perfection.

So close, and yet it fell so completely short.

"You shouldn't. You shouldn't feel bad about any of this. Well," he stopped shortly, "maybe you should feel a little bit sick because of all the drugs they got you on, but not about that." He gestured toward my stomach. I pulled the blankets further around me, sinking into them sleepily. My eyes felt so heavy, I thought they would snap shut any second.

I adjusted myself so that I was more comfortable, then let my eyes slip together. "Soda?" I mumbled, my voice on the edge of sleep.

"Yeah?" I tried to remember what I was going to say before I collapsed into sleep.

"Don't... don't leave." I let my joints relax, feeling my limbs loosen and spread out. I wasn't sure if I was already asleep, or if what he said was real. It all felt the same to me.

"I won't. 'Cause I can't."

*****

I woke up alone. Part of me thought that everything had been a dream, that I was going to wake up in my own bed completely unharmed. Another part remembered everything, and was telling me that Soda had left at that he had finally come to his senses.

The biggest part of me noticed the sandwich sitting beside my bed, complete with a matching note.

_Katie,_

_Here's your food. I didn't want to wake you. Everyone left for a bit, but they said they would be back at six or so._

_~Beth._

I grabbed the food, feeling completely famished. It could have been dirt and I probably would have eaten it. I glanced wearily at the clock. Five thirty. Six or so could mean anywhere between five o clock and nine. I supposed I would just have to listen for a ruckus outside. Then I would know when they were here.

I finally had some time to myself, time to think. What was I going to do? Who else was I going to tell? It was inevitable that they would all know eventually; I would end up getting big, but someone would blab sooner or later. I thought about myself, something I rarely did. I felt weak. I felt like I was the stupidest person on the planet. But, at the same time, I felt overwhelmingly lucky. I had a good support group, I had a roof over my head, and I had food available to me. We weren't rich, but we weren't substantially poor either. The little person inside of me would definitely be well protected, (probably overly so, knowing the guys) but I still felt fragile. What if I couldn't protect it? What if I did something stupid, something that wouldn't only hurt me, but also my baby? I wasn't just me now; I had someone else I had to look out for.

"Yoo hoo! Katie, dahling! It's me!"

"Oh, shut up, dumbass. Are you always such an idiot?"

"Why, Steve. There is no need to use that tone with me!"

"Zip it, Two Shit."

"Guys, I think we should just go in."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, just come right on in," I called, wiping my face off with my sleeve. So ladylike. There went my alone time. There were definitely more people in my room than the state allowed. Everyone was there. Two Bit, Steve, Soda, Beth, Darry, Ponyboy. It was slightly overwhelming. If you were in a room with that many guys, and strong ones at that, you would have felt claustrophobic too. They somehow all managed to find a place to sit or stand comfortably, though.

"Hey kiddo. How you holding up?" Darry asked, trying to sound parental. I wondered if Soda or Steve had told them yet.

"Oh, you know," I said lightly. "Still hanging in there." He rolled his eyes. I mimicked.

"Still a smartass, I see."

"Still getting premature grey hairs, I see." I smiled innocently at him, but he just shook his head. "Why did you bring the whole East side with you? Got something you need to tell me?" I caught Beths' eyes, and I could see hurt in them. I didn't quite grasp why at the time.

"Question is, do _you _have something to tell us?" Two Bit waggled his eyebrows at me. It was obviously meant as a smart remark, but my eyes still shot to Soda. He moved his head a inch to each side, indicating that they were all still clueless.

I tried to look completely innocent and oblivious, but I knew it wasn't working very well. "Nope. Nothing to tell over here." I laughed nervously, trying to dodge any further questioning.

If only Two Bit wasn't so damn _nosy._

"Oh, really? Then why ain't you looking at any of us?"

I drummed my fingers on the bed once again. I figured I might as well fess up. They were all going to figure it out. I just didn't want to do it so soon.

But, better now then risking someone else telling them. Or them thinking something worse later on.

I turned my face away from them as inconspicuously as possible. "Okay, well, here it is-"

"Well, well. What do we have here? This is more people than allowed in a room at one time." I gulped. "But, I can let this one slide. What were you going to say, sweetheart?"

I almost started crying there and then. Not my mother. I didn't want to hurt her. She had never done anything but love and care for me, and now I was going to completely kill her.

"Mom. Everyone. Uh... this is going to sound completely insane, and believe me, _I know._ But, well... I'm... I'm pregnant."

There was a gasp in the room, not loud enough to sound dramatic, but enough to give me goosebumps. There were tears in my eyes yet again, but I tried to hold them back. I looked at the faces of the people in my room, scanning over their faces quickly. They all held the same expression, but one stood out to me worse than the rest combined.

My mother looked like someone had shot her dog down in broad daylight.

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	23. Chapter 23

**

* * *

**********

Here is the chapter. Don't be too mad at Darry, now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, ****The Outsiders.**** Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

**I'm horribly sorry if anyone thinks my story is becoming a cliche. Change is coming. Hopefully something none of you will expect.**

* * *

"_What _did you say?" I didn't turn my head. I could feel Darry's eyes pounding into my skull without being able to see him. I remained silent, allowing my sudden news to sink in. I heard footsteps and a shutting door, but I didn't look to see who had left.

"She said that she's pregnant," Soda said, his voice alarmingly cool. He didn't sound fazed at Darry's outburst. I turned my head just barely, looking at everyone out of the corner of my eye. It turned out that it was my mother who had left, and I couldn't really blame her. I would probably have done the same thing.

Darry looked at Soda, a look of pure anger on his face. I was slightly frightened- I didn't want him to hurt anybody. "I heard her. I was just _confirming _it. I assume you had something to do with it?" Soda nodded sharply, glancing at me swiftly. He gave me a look of concern, but I ignored it. I was too busy bracing myself for the yelling that would surely hit me soon.

My attention turned to Beth, and I felt heartbroken all over again. She had a look that would have made a criminal cry. There was extreme sadness, pity, and fright. But I saw no anger, which relaxed me at least a little. I couldn't stand having her hate me. It would have been completely impossible to cope with.

No one spoke for a moment, which I thought was even worse than the yelling. At least when they were talking I could understand their emotions- silence confused me. I couldn't read anything on a single face. Ponyboy took his opportunity to speak. "How long have you known?"

I looked at him. He seemed to be only curious, but I knew he was good at bottling up his emotions so no one could figure out what he was thinking about. "Since this morning." He looked taken aback at my words, but didn't say anything further. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. You have _nothing _to be sorry for. This ain't your fault," Soda said quietly, holding my hand protectively.

"Then whose fault is it? Huh? I can not believe you were so... stupid. This is going to affect everyone. I hope you know what you got yourself into." Darry turned on heel, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I jumped slightly, letting a few tears fall down my face slickly. Two people down in under two minutes. It must have been a new record.

Two Bit looked at me, pulling out a cigarette as he spoke. "Don't mind him. He's just mad 'cause he didn't see it comin'. Congrats, buddy." He slapped Soda on the shoulder, then left the room, saluting at me from the door. I giggled quietly. Good ol' Two Bit.

Only Pony, Beth, Steve, Soda, and myself were left in the room. I really wanted to talk to Beth myself, and I thought Sodapop could tell. He looked over at Steve and Pony, signalling towards the door quickly. They nodded, said goodbye to me, and left quietly. I would talk more to them later, but for now I had Beth to worry about. She shuffled towards me, sitting down on the end of my bed. I didn't know what she wanted me to say, but I knew she was hurt about my news.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Her question wasn't what I expected. I thought she might ask if it was planned, or if I knew what my options were. But I never expected.

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't at the time. I'm sorry." Those two words were practically my only vocabulary, it seemed. She nodded gently, picking at her finger. "What's wrong, Beth? Are you mad at me?"

Her eyes widened slightly, showing amazement. "Gosh, no. I mean, I'm a little surprised, but I guess this is a blessing in disguise... It's just, well, I was going to tell you something when I got here, but it doesn't really matter now."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Tell me. Come on, I think that I can handle it. I mean, I've handled everything else." I gave her a weak laugh, trying to act calm. I actually felt like I was going to die.

"It's just," her eyes filled with tears, "my sister left. She ran away with some boy she met, and now I'm scared she won't come back. What if something happens to her? I know she's a pain, but I still love her." My face softened, and I reached out to squeeze her arm. I felt bad for her; Denise might have been an annoying pain in the ass, but she was still her sister.

"I'm sorry, hon. I'm sure she'll come back." Beth wiped her eyes, mumbling a soft thank you. I didn't know what else to say, so I just sat back. Something was tugging on my stomach, telling me to do what I knew I wanted to. I was just afraid of the outcome. "Beth?" I asked, clearing my throat. "Would you... do you think you could... go and get my mom? I really need her." Even I didn't understand the deep meaning behind my words at the time. I wondered vaguely when my tears would finally run out, because they sure weren't stopping any time soon.

"Sure," she said quietly. She hugged my softly, then left the room. I didn't expect her to come back soon.

But apparently my mother is an easy person to find. Because, a few minutes later, my mother stood at the door, her eyes red and her hair scraggly. She was blotchy and tired looking, but I still thought she was the most beautiful woman alive.

"Mom," I croaked. My voice broke, and a sob was released. I collapsed into the worst tears I had cried since Soda left. My mother was at my side, pulling me into her warm embrace. She stroked my hair softly, shushing me and rubbing my back.

"It's okay, honey," she whispered, leaning her cheek against my temple. "It's okay."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to average two to three chapters a week, but I can't promise anything.**

**Anyhoo, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, ****The Outsiders****. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am merely borrowing her characters.**

* * *

I felt content with sitting in my mothers' arms, crying while she stroked my hair. A mother can comfort you through even the darkest days, and I was beginning to learn that slowly. She was perfect.

She continued hushing my tears, pushing my hair back, and rubbing circles on my back. "It's okay, honey. Don't cry." This only caused me to cry harder, but I tried to be quiet. I wanted to be just as strong as my mother, but it seemed like that was impossible.

"I'm sorry, mom," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She sighed softly, wiping my face with a tissue. "I know you are. And even though I am very disappointed in you, I still love you." I looked at her with what must have looked like shock. "What? You thought I would throw you out and yell?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes lightly. "You always were melodramatic."

I giggled wetly, looking up at her. My mother, Julia, goddess of perfection, do-er of no wrong. She was practically a saint, and I knew without her, I wouldn't be who I was. "Are you mad?" She shook her head.

"No. I'm not mad. But, I am surprised. Do you... do you know what you want to do?" Her eyes grew troubled, and I knew that she was thinking out all possible scenarios. She was thinking about how they would affect our life, how they would affect my future. I hadn't had any real desire to go to college, or to travel, or even to become a huge success at anything. I was fairly content with my life as it was, and I didn't want anything to change that could affect my balance.

Obviously that wasn't going to happen.

A baby. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was going to be a _mother._ My own mom had made it look easy, but then again, she made everything look easy. I pictured my life in a few years, living in a house, happy and smiling. I threw in a child, but I couldn't imagine what would happen. I knew that everything would change, and that nothing would be perfect. But, at the same time, I pictured my life without a child. I could have more at some point, and it wasn't as if I had some desire to have a baby. It was simply an accident, but I hoped it wouldn't be the kind I would regret later on.

"No," I answered honestly. She nodded, placing a hand on my arm.

"You don't have to decide anything yet. But, I think that you should discuss these things with the... other member of this. I am going to have some words for that young man." I looked at her, horror on my face. Oh no, no, no. She couldn't grill him about this. It was my fault! I didn't want Soda to suffer because of it. She chuckled. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not going to lecture him. I just want to... make a few things clear." I grimaced, but said nothing. She kissed my forehead, and I could barely feel it anymore.

"Mom?" I asked as she stood up. "Do I _really _have to stay here for a few more days? I'm fine as long as I have some aspirin or something."

My mother threw me a fond look as she stood at the door, hand on the doorknob. The faintest hint of a smile crept onto her face, but it was consumed by her poker face seconds later. "I'll see what I can do."

*****

I blinked desperately, rubbing my eyes. I had fallen asleep after my mother had left, and the room was now dark. No sunlight glared at me through the window, and no sound came from the halls. A lamp was on, dimly lighting part of the room. I squinted, looking around for the clock. It must have been fairly late.

Three twenty four.

I felt so tired, and yet so wide awake. I let my mind wander, and it escaped into some small corner of my brain that I had yet to search. It was the corner of doubt, the corner of fear. I couldn't be a mother! I couldn't handle a child! I would probably lose it, or end up hurting it through my own actions. I might be careless and end up doing something catastrophic. There were so many things that I had to worry about now, things that had never crossed my mind before. I knew I wouldn't be alone. I knew I wouldn't be unprotected. But there was still a small inkling of fear in my head, a trace of doubt. I could just give the baby away. Someone would take it and give it a loving home. Or, I could... get rid of it. The word abortion seemed too harsh in my head, so I stuck with termination. It would make my problem go away, but would it really? Was it right to kill something that had no say in the matter? It had a life, after all, and it had to be somewhat alive. I couldn't just... kill someone could I? I kept on pondering my thoughts, until I finally collapsed into sleep minutes later.

*****

_Poke._

_Poke, poke._

_Poke, __**SHOVE.**_

"Ow!" I cried, sitting up abruptly. Something had been tapping me for a few minutes, but the hasty shove had awoken me startlingly fast. My eyes shot open, and I stared into a pair of bright green eyes momentarilly. It was Pony. He looked at me guiltily.

"Sorry," he said quickly, "but uh... they brought you food, and I thought you were probably hungry. Soda went lookin' for... actually I dunno where he went. But he said he's be right back." I gave Pony a small smile, and looked at the food sitting beside me. It looked appetizing enough, so I began to eat.

"Thanks," I said, "but was it necessary to be so aggressive?"

Pony's ears reddened, but he quickly regained control. "Yeah, you know, it's become a pastime of mine, pushing you off of things, and into other stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure it has. So, Pony, I have something real serious to tell you." I sat up a little straighter. He immediately looked uncomfortable. He looked around the room with his eyes, as if trying to escape. I looked him dead in the eye, hesitating to agitate him further. "Don't you _ever_, and I repeat ever, do this to Michelle."

He blushed deeply, and didn't reply. I waited for him to say something, a smile finding it's way onto my face.

"That's what Darry told me," he said quietly. "And Soda. And Two Bit. They should be less nosy. It's not like I'm stupid. Not that you're stupid," he added quickly.

I chuckled, looking at him fondly. "Don't worry, Pone. I know what you meant. And, let's face it. I was kind of stupid."

"Yeah," he said, looking at me closely. "But it isn't the same kind of stupid I mean."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay. I was sick for awhile.**

**Not with the Swine Flu. Relax. Could they have given that a grosser name?**

**Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton.**

**This one is mostly filler, so the next one is going to be longer and more action filled.**

* * *

One day passed.

Two days went by.

Three days didn't even get it's own description.

I was so sick of hospitals. So sick of the death and the illness consumed inside of them, sick of the yelling and beeping. I was kept sane by my overwhelming amount of visitors though, so that did make it sort of easier. There was only one person I hadn't seen in a very long time.

Darry.

After he had flown out in a rage, I told myself he needed time to cope, just like I did. But I guess I was trying to fool myself. I knew that not everyone would be thrilled. Hell, I didn't think anyone would have stuck around. But it still hurt to know that he was rejecting me. He had always seemed like such a rock in a crisis, such a strong person, that I never assumed he had a breaking point. I thought he was Superman, the one person in the world that didn't have any fears.

I guess I was wrong.

I sat in the passenger seat of my mom's car, leaning my head against the window. There was a silence between us, and I felt no desire to be the one to start a conversation. I was fine with silence. Right then, silence suited me.

*****

"Honey! Phone's for you!"

I groaned, getting up from the couch. I had just settled in, stretching out and getting ready to fall asleep in front of the tv. Who would be calling me anyways? None of the guys ever found it necessary- they just showed right on up. And Beth lived _right there_ so she just came over too. My mom didn't say anything, she just held out the phone for me to take. I smiled at her, she smiled at me. Then I sent her off, waving my hand. She chuckled, but left nonetheless.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby. Whatcha doin'?" It was Soda.

I leaned against the wall, playing with my fingernail. "Oh, not much. Just relaxing, thinking about going to bed early. Why?"

"Well, me and the guys are goin' to catch a movie tonight. Just thought I might ask if you wanted to come along. You could bring Beth. Lord knows that girl needs to get out more." I giggled, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Let me call her and ask, and I'll call you back in a few minutes."

I heard movement, and a muffled 'shut up!' "Sure thing. Talk to you in a bit." The line clicked, and I sighed, wondering how I would get Beth to agree to come along. She was shy and quiet, so I knew she would use that one against me. But... Two Bit was going to be there. A newly single Two Bit. I let out a grin, then dialed in Beth's number. It rang a few times, until she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Beth? It's Katie. You busy tonight?" I crossed my fingers. Let her say no, let her say no.

"No. Why?" Yes!

I tried to act nonchalant. "Well... I'm going to a movie. With Soda and the guys. And... I _really _think you should come."

"Katie! You know I'm not... you know, _super social. _I don't think so." I suppressed a sigh.

"Come on, Beth! It'll be fun. And you won't be out super late, and I won't abandon you! _And _Two Bit is gonna be there," I said in a sing song voice. Beth groaned. She was going to cave. I could feel it.

"Fine! Alright, fine! I'll come! But you are coming over and you are helping me get ready. I am _not _going to embarrass myself tonight."

I smiled, relieved at the little amount of resistance she gave. "Sure thing, boss. I'll be over in five."

"You _so _owe me."

*****

"I feel like a... I don't even know. My dad is going to kill me!"

I laughed, pulling my jacket on. Beth owned absolutely nothing that revealed anything other than her head, so I took it upon myself to lend her something of mine. I had to admit, I could barely recognize her. She had a stellar figure, so I had really no idea why she didn't show it off. Her hair wasn't in it's trademark ponytail. It was curled, courtesy of me, and shiny. She didn't look trashy, even though her skirt was a tad short. She was a few inches taller than me, so I used one of my longer skirts on her. It turned into a mini skirt.

"You are exaggerating. And I'm sure Two Bit will love it," I replied, nudging her lightly. She coloured, but said nothing else. "Now, how are we going to get you out of the house? Daddy is downstairs, probably ready to kill." Beth smiled coyly, then turned her head away, leaning out the door.

"Daddy, I'm going to the movies with Katie. Is that okay?" She turned to me, her fingers counting down from three. When only one finger was remaining, I heard a voice.

"Of course, pumpkin. Have a good time. I'll see you when you get back."

I stared at her, shocked. "What?" Beth asked, looking at me innocently. "Denise taught me a few things."

I shook my head, still marveling at this new side of her. "Thank God for Denise."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Like I said, next time: way more action.**

**Till then-**

**Bee.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I had major writers block. I know I keep making excuses, and I'm really sorry. My mind is in the right place now, and the ideas are flowing, so stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, ****The Outsiders.**** Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

"Come _on, _Beth! Stop hiding and come to the door! Everyone knows you, anyways. It's not like this is the your first ever visit."

She stepped hesitantly around the corner, looking hastily towards the house. There were shadows moving, indicating that someone was there, and that alone sent Beth into new fits of worry.

"I know, I know. But... I look so... ugh! Not _me_," she said, tugging at her skirt in an attempt to lengthen in. I rolled my eyes.

"At least you don't look trashy. You look like... like... like you are going out with your boyfriend. And what is so wrong with that?"  
Beth shuffled hesitantly, then took a deep breath. "Okay," she muttered, "let's go then." I smiled, giving her arm a comforting squeeze. We walked up the steps, me pulling her slightly, and entered the front door.

"Hello," I called out, "anybody home?" I was greeted with a smile by Caroline. She stood up off the couch and enveloped me in a hug.

""Katie," she said warmly, "how are you?"

I searched her face carefully. She didn't know. She wasn't aware of what was going on, and she didn't know that her boyfriend currently hated me. "Oh you know... I'm fine." I managed a small smile.

She returned my smile, but her eyes did grow troubled. "I heard about the accident. I'm so sorry I didn't come and visit. But nobody even told me until Ponyboy got home!"

"It's okay. Really, Caroline, it wasn't that big of a deal anyways. Are you coming out tonight too?"

"Yes. Everyone is coming tonight. Even Darry." I tried to keep my face clear of any worry, but she noted some change on my face. "Katie? Do you feel alright? You look a little green." I didn't reply, just nodded my head. She didn't look convinced. "Why don't you go and... lie down for a bit. Soda, Steve, and Two Bit are all out right now, and Darry wont be home for twenty minutes." I nodded again, and walked into the hallway. I heard Beth and Caroline talking. "It's lovely to see you again, Beth. You look wonderful..."

I walked into the vacant room I knew so well, and collapsed onto the bed. It was silent, and the sun coming in from the window caused me to squint. I felt so tired, so drained. I kicked off my shoes, shut my eyes, and succumbed into a dreamless sleep.

*****

"Ow! Shit, try and be careful! I ain't exactly feelin' my best right now."

I sat up, startled by the loud bang that came from the front of the house. It was dark out, and I was certain that I had been asleep for awhile. I rubbed my eyes quickly, getting out of bed and into the front room. I still felt sick, but I ignored it. Something was happening in the living room, and I was curious to find out what. I glanced at the clock in the hallway, wondering how long I had been asleep. It was nearly midnight. I groaned silently. They went to the movie without me. But, it didn't really matter. I wasn't feeling up to it anyways. I entered the living room, seeing a cluster of people.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned at the sudden noise. I saw Beth first. Her makeup was all smeared, and she had trail of black running down her face. My curiosity turned to worry, and I looked around for answers.

"Oh, hey Katie. Well, you see, everything is right as rain. So I'll just be goin' now," came a voice from the couch. It was Two Bit. I looked at him from behind, my eyebrows now raised. He sounded... nervous. I walked towards him, trying to look at his face.

"Don't worry about him, Katie. He's okay. Go back to sleep." It was Soda. I ignored him, and stepped in front of Two Bit. I felt even sicker than I had before.

His face was bleeding, and his lip was split. He had a ring of purple around his eye, and I imagined his nose was broken. He grinned at me wildly, and I felt dizzy.

"Okay," I started. "What _happened._" I looked around, but no one said anything. I put a hand on my hip. Ponyboy was staring out the window, Steve was looking at Ponyboy looking out the window, Sodapop was walking towards the kitchen with Darry, and Two Bit just kept on smiling.

"It's all my fault!" Beth stuttered, biting her lip. "I shouldn't have... It's all my fault!"

"Can't argue with you there," Steve added, continuing to observe the window.

"Shut up, Steve. It ain't her fault. I was the one fightin', wasn't I?" Two Bit retorted, a hint of anger in his voice. "Those damn Socs were bein' insulting, looking at her, thinking things. Then they started talking to her, and one of 'em touched her arm. So, I punched him in the face." I rubbed my forehead, processing the information. So Two Bit had stood up for Beth. Interesting.

I smiled at Beth, ignoring the continually woozy feeling in my stomach, and put my arm around her shoulder. "Well wasn't that heroic?" I whispered, lowly enough that only she heard. She blushed, but made no reply. "Come on, Beth," I said, returning my voice to it's usual level, "I'll walk you home." Two Bit stood up quickly.

"You kiddin'? I saved her, I get to walk her home. It's in the hero handbook." I rolled my eyes, looking at Beth for her consent. She gave a light shrug, but I knew she was elated.

"Okay then. Make sure she actually _gets _home, Two Bit, or you'll be answering to me." He put his hand over his heart, and stood up straight.

"Yes ma'am."

And then they were gone.

I looked around. Ponyboy had disappeared. I assumed he had gone to bed. Steve was standing up and looking at the door.

"Guess I should be headin' out. See you later, Shorty."

"Bye, Steve," I replied. He loped out the door, and I sighed. I wanted to go to sleep, so I started walking back towards the bedroom. I heard voices, so I stopped in front of the kitchen, hiding beside the doorway.

"I think you should apologize to Katie. You had no right to get so mad at her. She didn't do anything wrong."

"No, both of you did. I admit, I shouldn't have been so... rude. But, do you know what this means? This is something you have to deal with for the rest of your life. Are you sure you want that much of a responsibility?" There was silence. I didn't wait around long enough to hear his answer. His hesitance was enough. I took a deep breath, and walked past the door. Tears were stinging my eyes, and I was so ashamed. I had turned two brothers against each other, and I had put a strain on the gang.

"Katie-" I heard Soda's voice begin, but I continued walking. I went into the bathroom, and locked the door. I sat against the wall, my head in my hands. Crying tears for no one. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away," I whispered. I couldn't face anyone right now.

"Katie? I kinda need my toothbrush." It was Ponyboy. I stood up reluctantly, wiping my face as best as I could, and opened the door. Pony looked at me, confusion on his face. "Are you okay?"

I bit my lip, and shook my head. "No. I'm not okay." I looked at my feet, silently wishing I was somewhere else. "You can use the bathroom. I'm going to go to bed." He didn't seem convinced, but I was gone before he had a chance to reply.

The bedroom was just as I had left it. I figured no one else was going to bed yet, seeing as they just got home. I curled up into a ball in the bed, pulling the covers over me. A few minutes later, I heard a sigh. The bed creaked and moaned, but I ignored it. An arm was wrapped around me tightly, and I felt comforted. I turned my head slightly, seeing the face I had needed for so long. A few tears fell from my eyes, but I stopped them quickly.

He didn't say anything for awhile. He just lay there, holding me. When he did speak, I was almost asleep.

"You'll be okay."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here she is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

"So, do you want to go out? Get lunch somewhere?"

I thought about her request for a moment. Did I want to go out? I had barely left the house for the past few days. Something had given me the stomach flu (I refused to accept the terms _morning sickness_), and I still didn't feel completely better. But, I did need to get out and buy a few things. Pony's birthday was coming up in a few weeks, and I really needed to get him a present. I figured if I didn't find anything I would give him money, but I had seen a book that I thought he would enjoy and was determined to get it. "Sure, why not? I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." I hung up the phone, sighing. I had stayed in pajamas lately, so I really didn't want to put anything too fancy on. A pair of jeans would do. My mom wasn't home, so I wrote her a quick note in case she came back before I did.

I walked over to Beth's house, fussing with my shoelaces as I walked. They were being immensely difficult, and wouldn't tie properly.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up. Beth was standing in the doorway to her house, looking at me quizzically. I supposed I did look kind of weird, hopping on one foot. I gave a weak grin. "Just uh... staying in shape, you know." She didn't say anything, instead shaking her head vaguely.

"You ready to go?" she asked softly.

"Yup, just a sec." I fought with my lace for a few more seconds, finally tying it messily, then hopped into the car. "So, how is _darling _Keith?" I teased, nudging her in the arm. She darkened, but didn't respond. "Oh come on, you know I'm kidding. It's not like you guys are going out or anything."

"I know that. But you know I wish we were. When he walked me home, I was practically in heaven! I didn't have the nerve to say anything though." She paused for a moment. "Actually, he was talking most of the time anyways."

I snorted. "Predictable." I reached over to turn up the radio, letting it go as loud as Beth would allow. It was a song I wasn't familiar with, but Beth seemed to know it. She started bopping along to the beat, humming and smiling as she did. I smiled to myself. She was so shy and quiet, and yet so full of life. I didn't know what I would do without her.

We had lunch at a little diner downtown, then headed to the mall. Beth wanted to get something for her parents. Their anniversary was coming up, so we agreed to meet up in an hour or so in front of the big department store at the west end of the mall. I decided to visit the bookstore first, knowing that my train of thought would probably be let loose if I went anywhere else. I was very easily distracted when shopping, even if I wasn't anywhere else in my life. The bookstore was relatively busy, a few people coming and going every few minutes. I was let down that the book I had originally wanted wasn't in stock, but I quickly caught sight of another display. It was _To Kill A Mockingbird._ I had heard Pony mention that he hadn't read it yet, so I decided it would be a safe choice. I still had time to spare, and I didn't really want to do anymore shopping, so I sat on a bench in front of the department store, waiting for Beth. I watched people walking around, taking in the different details. There were tired looking mothers leading their toddlers around wearily, and young couples with their arms around each other, laughing and walking without a care in the world. I frowned vaguely. I would never get to be a part of that couple again. I would be the weary mother, looking desperately at the teenagers, wishing I had done something differently. I would never get to see the world, or even leave the country. I would be a parent. I would be responsible for a whole other being. I would be a provider for the next eighteen years of his or her life. My stomach shifted violently, but I made no attempt to move. I just sat, staring into space. My mind stared wandering. It went into the future, looking at each year. I stood up quickly, shaking the thoughts out of my head. I had to do something. I was going crazy. Suddenly, I remembered something important. Something that would help ease my pain for awhile.

I was immensely stupid.

I didn't go back to the department store. I didn't go and sit on the bench. I went outside, and began walking home. I ignored everything and everyone around me, only concerned about myself. In fact, I was so dense that I forgot I wasn't just hurting myself.

In fact, I didn't realize until after I had made myself sick. I hadn't realized the consequences to my actions. I hadn't thought about being smart, or intelligent, or responsible. I had thought about myself and how much I had wanted a drink. A drink that turned into more than a drink.

Thankfully my body rejected it. It snapped into focus, alerting me of what was going on. I rushed to the bathroom, spilling the contents of my spree into the porcelain bowl. I cleaned up a bit, then sat against the wall, my head in my hands. And I cried.

And then I went and picked up the phone.

* * *

**I have the rest of this guy planned, and she is going to be ending soonish.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	28. Chapter 28

****

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.

Read the A/N at the bottom, please. It contains the reason this took so long. Read it afterwards, of course.

* * *

There are a few things I never pictured myself doing. For example, I always knew I would never be an astronaut. I don't like heights, and I don't like the whole, "no oxygen" idea. I knew I would probably never leave the United States, either, because of the whole heights thing, and the fact that I get motion sick really easily.

I may have never pictured myself doing those things, but I certainly never pictured myself sitting in a doctor's office at the age of eighteen, waiting for an ultrasound. According to the doctor, it was necessary for my ultrasound, seeing as I was five months along. I had been to one before, but that wasn't very exciting. They just told me my baby was healthy and progressing nicely. Today, however, I would most likely be able to see the creation growing inside of me.

I had brought Beth along as a replacement for my mother. She had a shift at the hospital and couldn't rearrange her schedule in time. I didn't mind very much, but I still felt very nervous. I glanced at Beth, who gave me a small, reassuring smile.

"Katie?" I looked up at a nurse, who was smiling at me. She was probably only a few years older than me, and I felt a small wave of sadness. That wouldn't be me anytime soon, if ever. "The doctor will see you now." Beth and I stood up and walked into the small room. The nurse told us the doctor would be there shortly, and told me to sit on the bed. Beth took over the small chair in the corner.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, this is it, I guess."

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Beth's eyes were shining. "We get to see Baby Curtis." Since I had no idea what I was having, the name, "Baby Curtis," had been fittingly assigned.

"Yeah, it's definitely something."

The door opened, revealing who I assumed was my doctor. She was probably around forty, and her hair was beginning to gray. She smiled warmly at me.

"Well, hello..." she glanced at her chart, "Katie, is it? How are you today?"

"I'm good. Sore and tired, but good." She chuckled.

"Well, I'm afraid those feelings are only going to increase for the next few months. Well, let's get down to business, shall we? If you could just lift up your top a bit..." I complied, and she moved around the room, pulling a machine towards me. I bit my lip, and Beth came to stand beside me. Dr. White, as her name tag read, pressed a button, which caused the machine to come to life. She headed towards the counters and pulled on a pair of gloves, then grabbed a tube of gel like substance from a drawer. I grimaced. I was familiar with the cold feeling the gel left you with. "This will be a bit cold." She squirted some of it onto my belly, and I winced slightly. Beth gave a small laugh, trying to disguise it as a cough.

Dr. White moved the handle of the machine around my stomach, staring intently at the screen. Nothing was heard for a few moments. Then, the unmistakable _thump, thump thump, _echoed through the screen. "And that is the babies' heartbeat."

I felt my eyes growing wet, and Beth passed me a tissue. "Sorry, it's just so _real_." The doctor smiled, and patted my hand. She continued manoeuvring around my belly.

"There's the head... and an ear... and a hand." She continued pointing out parts of my child's body, and I continued smiling and crying. "Everything seems to be coming along nicely. Taking your vitamins?" She asked. I nodded. "Good, good. Then, I suppose all that's left is... would you like to know the sex?"

I looked at Beth, who shrugged her shoulders. I looked at the doctor. "I'm not sure. Could I have a few minutes, maybe?" She nodded.

"I'll just print some pictures out for you, and finish this chart up. I'll be right back." She left the room, leaving Beth and I alone.

"Do you think I should find out?"

Beth was silent for a minute. "That depends. Do you want to know, or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"Well, I would love for it to be a surprise, but at the same time, I _really _want to know." Very precise, Katie.

"Well, then... let's flip a coin. If it's heads, you find out. If it's tails, you don't."

"Okay, sure. Fifty fifty chance," I said, reaching into my pocket. I pulled out a linty penny, and handed it to Beth. "Flip it."

She flicked the coin with her thumb, and it landed on the floor quickly. She picked it up, examining it. "It's heads."

I smiled. "You know, that's what I was hoping for."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Sure."

The doctor returned just then, carrying a small envelope. "These are the pictures. And have we made a decision?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I'd like to know." She smiled at me.

"Well, then. As you know, these machines are very accurate, so I'm happy to tell you that you are having a girl. Congratulations. On your way out, be sure to book an appointment for your next check up." She gave me one final mile, and then left the room without another word.

Beth was smiling so wide, I'm surprised her muscles didn't snap. "A girl! Wow! Imagine that! I was sure it was going to be a boy!" I smiled, remembering what everyone had bet the baby would be. Two Bit had said a girl, and I was surprised. He told me it was because Soda was so feminine, there was no chance of a boy. Soda had smacked him in the head. Ponyboy guessed a boy, and Steve had guessed... well, he had said the baby would probably be an it, considering its parentage. I had slapped him, mildly offended. He laughed, and told me he thought it would be a boy. Darry had said he didn't have a guess, but he hadn't really said much to me in the past months. I think he was still a bit upset. My mom had guessed a girl, but I wasn't surprised about that.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was thinking a boy, too. Well... I guess we should go and break the news, huh?" I used the napkin left by Dr. Martin to remove any remaining goo, and pulled on my jacket. Beth and I left, after I had made my next appointment, and drove to the Curtis household.

* * *

"So? What's it gonna be? You got a girl or a boy in there?"

I laughed, sitting down on the couch. Beth had gone home, so I went to visit everyone by myself. Everyone, minus Darry, was there. I assumed it was because they had known I was visiting the doctor that day.

"I bet I'm right. It's an it, ain't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Steve, the baby is _not _an it. There is, in fact, a distinct gender." Two Bit smacked Steve.

"Yeah, Steve, you're still the only it 'round here." Steve frowned, but made no reply. Soda sat down next to me, and wrapped his arm around me.

I smiled, not saying anything for a few moments. "Come on, I'm dying here. What is it?" Soda looked at me, putting on his cutest, most manipulative face.

"Okay, okay. Well, apparently, the baby is a girl."

Two Bit let out a whoop. "I knew it! I was the only one who thought it, but I knew it! Damn, I must be a genius."

I laughed. "Yeah, that must be it." I looked around the room. "Aw, come on Steve, don't be so disappointed. I know you were hoping for a boy."

Steve scoffed. "Yeah, right. I wasn't hoping for nothing. I told you, I thought it was gonna be just that. An it. But, congrats anyways. Soda deserves a girl." He gave Soda an evil smile. Soda punched him in the gut.

"Hey, don't you be saying stuff 'bout my daughter. She's probably already smarter than you."

Ponyboy spoke up. "Nice one. A girl. That's gonna be weird. She's going to be surrounded by guys."

I laughed. "Yeah, probably." I smiled at the thought. "It's probably going to be insanely weird. And she'll probably enjoy every moment of it."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, I'm basically totally sorry about the HUGE delay. My sister broke our laptop, and so I had to wait for the new cord to come, which took FOREVER because of some stupid shipping delay. And then, apparently the world decided to hate me some more, because the cord was a bit damaged from the shipping, so we had to get another one. But, here it is. I have a laptop, a cord that works, and three more chapters done. So let's all hope that nothing else crazy happens.**

**On a side note, I have no idea what I want to name the little angel. So, if you want to, feel free to leave a name idea with your review. I might just use your suggestion. Thanks so much for sticking with this story. (Oh, and ps, if you were confused what happened at the end of the last chapter, she did in fact consume alcohol. But, she called her mom, got herself checked out, and was a-okay.)**

**Till next time-**

**Bee.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. Full credit goes to S.E. Hinton. I am just borrowing her characters.

* * *

"I am a cow."

Beth's head snapped up from the book she was reading, and she eyed me wearily. "For the hundredth time, you are not a cow. You don't even look very pregnant, considering the fact that you're seven months."

I rolled my eyes. "That's nice of you to say, but I am aware of the fact that I look like a whale."

"You going to keep changing the animal, or are you going to stick with that one?" Beth smirked.

"I don't know. It depends if I can think of any more fat animals."

We were sitting on the couch in my living room, trying to avoid the cold January weather. There wasn't any snow, but it sure felt like being trapped inside an ice cube. The temperature had been declining for days, and the weather reports showed no signs of change.

I had to agree the tiniest bit with Beth's statement. I obviously had a bump, but it wasn't as big as I had imagined. Then again, there was still plenty of time left. My mother had begun taking some of my old baby clothes down from the attic, and she had set up an impromptu bedroom, ready whenever the baby was. I had to admit, my mother had been ridiculously understanding about this whole debacle. Here I was, a pregnant teenager, and she wasn't even the least bit mad, or even annoyed, at me. She took everything with grace, and for that I was grateful. Having Darry ignoring me constantly was one thing, but if my own mother had shunned me, I would probably have gone off the deep end.

Beth left a short time later, claiming she had some work to do. She wanted to become an accountant at some point, so she had enrolled in a few classes at the local college. I was proud of her, even if I couldn't be doing the same things as her. I assumed that maybe one day I could pursue some kind of job, but at the time, it wasn't really an option.

I had just settled comfortably into the couch, pulling a thick woolly blanket over me, when I heard a knock at the door. Grumbling slightly, I stood up and went to answer it. I wondered who it could be. It was seven thirty on a Sunday evening. I didn't really have visitors on a regular basis since I usually went to visit my friends at Soda's house, and they didn't generally visit me at night. I slowly pulled open the door, my jaw dropping slightly when I saw who it was.

Darry.

He was standing at the door, looking very out of place. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his lips had a slight blue tint.

"Uh, hi," I said,completely in shock. Darry and I weren't exactly close as of late, and yet here he was, standing on my front porch.

"Hey. Um, I just wanted to come over to... talk to you for a minute. Unless you're busy." He looked at me sheepishly. That alone caused my eyebrows to shoot up. Darry never looked sheepish. He never even looked confused.

"No, no. Come in, it's freezing out." I ushered him inside, and he stood stoically in the entrance, looking like a statue. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I assumed he was coming to tell me to stay away from Soda, or that he wanted me to give the baby away to an evil witch, or something along those lines.

He shuffled his feet. "Well, mostly about me. And how I've been treating you. I wanted to apologize." I stared at him briefly, searching his face. He seemed earnest.

"Oh, well, apology accepted. I mean, I kind of expected you to be freaked out." Just then, the baby kicked me, as if agreeing with my statement. "And I guess she forgives you too."

"Soda told me it was a girl." He said it with finality, and I smiled a little.

"Yeah. I would have told you myself, but..." I trailed off, feeling just a little bit awkward myself.

He looked at me. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to be so cold, it just sort of happened. I figured it was Sandy all over again." I nodded, understanding his concern.

"Trust me, it's not Sandy. This is definitely Soda's kid. She's just as rambunctious as him, that's for sure." Darry gave a small smile.

"I know, I just didn't really get it at the time. So, I'm sorry. Again." I laughed, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He stiffened slightly, but gave my back a small pat. I released him, just as the baby kicked again. "Woah. That's kind of freaky," he glanced at me, "no offense."

I smiled. "None taken. I get that a lot."

Darry glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have to get back. Do you want a lift, or are you staying here?"

"Actually, I would love a ride. I haven't visited in awhile, and I missed you guys. Especially you, Superman," I teased, using his least favourite nickname. He grimaced.

"Whatever, shorty. Come on. I left Two Bit at the house, and I kind of want there to be some food left for the rest of us." I chuckled, smiling at the thought. Knowing Two Bit, the food would be there, but the house would be a colossal mess.

"I know what you mean. Let's go." We headed out to Darry's pickup truck, and I climbed in, feeling a small sense of pride. I was back in his good books. At least I had done something productive that day.

* * *

A/N

Well, there's that chapter. Again, feel free to leave an idea(s) for a name. Still have no clue.

Tell me what you think.

Till next time-

Bee.


End file.
